Bound by chains of love and blood
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: Just as she thought things were going her way, everything she knew came crashing down around her. she has to choose between the one that loves her and the one that is a part of her, but can she even tell the difference anymore? in a world at war, the only ones that come out on top are those willing to sacrifices everything, but can Lyra make the right choice and save everyone?
1. Together at last

**Summary: **Lyra is still haunted by the memories of what happened in the department of mysteries, but with a friend to comfort her things start going her way. Two friends are brought together after longing for each other for so long and it seems nothing can tear them apart, that is until one notorious death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange sees an opportunity that no one would have expected. After being bitten by Fenrir Greyback, Lyra is whisked away and forced to take part in a ceremony, exchanging blood with Bellatrix and sealing her fate. No choice but to work for the death eaters what will Lyra do now? Living a double life she will have to choose between those she loves and those she is a part off, but where does one line stop and the other begin? All she knows is that a part of her belongs with Bellatrix, but is that what she really wants?

**Timeline: **Starts just before Harry and Ron go to the burrow for christmas in Half blood prince, after that follows the books vaguely with my own ideas mixed in. so Basically major events happen that should, but in between expect it to stray from the main story line.

**Rating: **M for language, strong violence and sexual scenes.

**Paring: **OC/Luna and OC/Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to the potter universe the amazing JK Rowling does, I only own my characters and ideas. however I have also taken a few little things from changeling by Seve Feasy, if you haven't read the series then you need to! its amazing!

**A/N: **Well, I'd of never of thought that I would be uploading a harry potter fanfiction, but here we are. Over the past few days I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot! of Bellamione, I can't even remember what sparked the interest in me xD But after reading loads of them, all of them being very, very good! I just had to write my own. I know what your thinking, this isn't a Bellamione, well it was meant to be. unfortunately the plotline I came up with didn't work with Hermione, so in the end I made up my own character and it fits perfectly, well I think so anyway. Well before you start the story, just some fair warning that there will be femslash so if you don't like then don't read, other than that enjoy :)

* * *

Bound by chains of love and blood

Chapter 1 together at last

Everything was dark. There was no sound, and no feeling. There was nothing but an empty void. The darkness had a strange calmness that was eerie and misguiding, because the darkness always came before the corridor. And the darkness was much better than what lay down the long mysterious corridor. As always the darkness faded away, as the corridor came into view below and then levelled so it was straight on eye level, as if someone had flown down from above. Then without chance to fade away to the safe darkness once again, the corridor grew shorter until it reached a black door that flew open at once. The door advanced so quickly that it disappeared and was replaced with room after room of which there was only chance for a short glance as they passed by in seconds.

There was such a rush to get somewhere and no matter what amazing things were in each room, it wouldn't slow the search down. Because no matter how weird and wonderful, giant hourglasses filled with time turners were or shelves of glass prophecy balls were, there was a much more pressing matter at hand in a different room. Eventually the speed at which the rooms passed by slowed down considerably, to the point where the black door at the end of this corridor was only advancing at a slow pace. Eventually everything stopped outside the door, and then... AHHHHHHHH!

A blood curdling scream emitted from behind the door, so loud that it seemed to come from everywhere, closing in on anyone that heard it and making them hide away inside themselves, to find some kind of sanctuary from the awful sound. The door blasted open and a blinding White light shot from within the room. The door advanced and eventually all that there was, was the light everywhere. Then it started to fade and showed the room properly, it was a large circular room with a large archway in the middle. The room was dark and damp and gave of an unsettling feeling.

However no matter how unsettling the room felt on its own it was nothing to what the room was like now. Because this was the room that needed to be found, to be sure that it was true and not a lie created by the imagination, but it was no lie. In the middle of the room was the evidence of what the scream had come from and why. In the middle of the room spread around the archway, staring into the dark void of nothing, of death, was the five people who meant everything. They were lying in their own pools of blood that spread out further every second, to spoil and stain the room with the horrors that had happened here.

There was one spot in the middle of the five people that wasn't stained with blood; because there was someone crouched there, hovering over one of the people, a boy with black hair, Harry potter. The boy next to him, Ron Weasley, his hair already red, was now blood red, stained from his own life liquid. Next to him was Hermione Granger, her delicate and vulnerable neck slashed open, blood running down her front. The room span around slowly to get a better look at the other two people, but it was pointless because the other two people where already known and they were the most important, and brought the most pain.

The person crouched in the middle had moved from Harry and had positioned them self above the other two people looking down at them, their face hidden away. But this person wasn't important now, the two girls in front of the person where. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Luna were soaked in blood so much that it was hard to see their bodies at all under the watery veil, but what could be seen where the multiple stab wounds all over them which just kept spewing blood, like red waterfalls, until the ground was no longer red but a dark black.

The room then focused in on the person in the middle of the room, a woman with long dark black hair that was a wild untamable mess sprawled over her face hiding it from sight. In her right hand was a large dagger dripping with blood. The friends blood. Overwhelming anger at the woman in front, who had murdered people around her, seeped from every direction in the room until it seemed to weigh down the woman itself. Then from beneath the mass of hair came a horrible maniacal laugh that was full of exhilaration and joy, that filled the room. The woman slowly stood up from her crouched position, her face still hidden and still laughing at the top of her voice. Then the women slowly lifted her right arm, grasping at the dagger in her hand. Then in one brief seconded the mangled mess of hair in front of the woman's face flew to the sides to reveal the skull like face of Bellatrix Lestrange, still laughing maniacally showing her disgusting yellow teeth. Then she rushed forward and raised her right arm ready to strike her prey...

Lyra shot right up in her bed screaming in pure terror at what she had seen. She continued to scream unable to believe any of it to be true. Her friends, all of them, where dead?! It couldn't be true, she just wouldn't believe it. She continued to scream until the sound of drapes being pulled away interrupted her and made her jump. She looked to her right and saw Luna perfectly fine and not bleeding. Lyra started crying instantly relieved that her friend was ok, meaning her other friends were as well. Luna climbed onto the bed and pulled Lyra into a hug to comfort her, knowing very well what she was upset about.

Lyra through ragged breath whispered, "everyone... dead... b-blood everywhere... y-you and g-Ginny... Bellatrix, she r-ran at me, I was n-next..." not able to say anymore Lyra broke down in tears again, Luna pulling Lyra closer to her, rocking them back and forth to calm her best friend. It pained her to see her like this, but it was expected after what they had all gone through that night at the ministry. Luna whispered in Lyra's ear, "shh... shh its ok now, it was all a dream... just a bad dream brought on by the large amount of wrackspurts floating around your bed, and I can also smell pelima leaves, someone must have rubbed them on your pillow".

Lyra made a small giggle and leaned back from her friend, wiping the tears from her face, "thanks Luna, if it wasn't for you I don't know what I'd do when I woke up from a nightmare like that". Luna looked at her friend and still saw in her eyes that she was very upset, she placed her hands on Lyra's shoulders and whispered, "Well you would still be very upset and screaming, probably bringing teachers in here which wouldn't be very good. But that doesn't matter because you have me here to help you" Luna smiled at her best friend.

Lyra didn't know what to say, and before she could stop herself she had started crying again and flung herself forward searching for that soft, comforting shoulder she knew all too well. Luna smiling to herself at her best friends show of affection, and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together as one. Luna kissed Lyra's head, stroking her long brown hair, whispering soft 'shh' and 'its ok' in her ear.

Eventually Lyra stopped crying and just sat there leaning into Luna, embracing the girl who was her best friend and more. They had become increasingly close recently, they had been best friends since first year, and they were now in their fifth year. With Lyra's birthday coming up soon, they would both be sixteen, which would explain why they were becoming closer. Both of their hormones were all over the place, and due to that they had started seeing each other in a different light, not just as best friends but as more.

But so far nothing drastic had happened because they didn't know if they should act on these impulses. For several reasons, one of them being the fact that they were both girls, and worried that they wouldn't be accepted, but then again they were both seen as weird anyway, because Luna talked about things that weren't real and Lyra was obsessed with wolves, constantly drawing them and acting like one, growling when angry, panting when out of breath. Another reason was that each one of them didn't know if the other actually shared their feelings and wanted to carry them out, or just stay best friends.

Lyra was getting really frustrated with her feelings and just wanted to be brave enough to show them to see if anything would happen, but she was made a Ravenclaw for a reason, and that was because she wasn't brave. Sighing into Luna's shoulder she snuggled into it welcoming the warmth, at least she had these moments to revel in. Luna again smiled and kissed her on the head glad that she had calmed her friend down, and that she was no longer sad.

Luna could have stayed like that forever, with Lyra's figure pressed against her own, sharing their body heat which was increasing because she was blushing at her thoughts of what she wanted to do to Lyra. To kiss her lips, to kiss her bare flesh, for her to kiss her back and trail her fingers down... _'Calm down Luna! If you don't she is surely going to notice something!'_ Luna looked up away from Lyra before she blushed any more than she already was, and was met with a blinding light that caused her to squint.

She had looked out of the window next to Lyra's bed, and could see that it was sunrise, the start of the new day. _'that's convenient, well at least I have an excuse to shower other than the need to cool down'_ Luna had also just noticed that none of the other girls had woken up earlier when Lyra was screaming, _'just_ _as well, it would have been awkward to explain why she had stayed like this even after Lyra had calmed down'_. Luna looked back down at Lyra, and even though she couldn't see her face she could feel the smile on her lips, and it made her smile and kiss her head once more before saying, "Lyra it's sunrise, we might as well get up and get ready for class, that way we can go down to breakfast early".

Lyra growled softly into Luna's shoulder and said sleepily, "oh but I don't wanna, I wanna stay here like this with you" and she snuggled against the bare skin in front of her. Luna blushed even more now, she wasn't sure that Lyra would have said that if she was in a more awake and alert state. Luna trying to find her voice whispered, "But we have to get ready for class, you know that. And since were awake we might as well get ready. Besides you don't want any more wrackspurts to float into your brain do you?".

Lyra laughed and leaned back from Luna, "no I can't say I do want more wrackspurts in my brain, not if they're going to do this to me each night". Lyra sighed and pulled herself away from Luna and stood up from her bed stretching and letting out a loud yawn. "oh well, I'm up now so I might as well get ready, are you coming for a shower?" she questioned Luna who was sitting there watching her, her long brown hair resting just past her shoulders, her deep green eyes looking down at her, and her tall curvy figure that Luna just wanted all to herself. She snapped out of her daydream and answered, "ugh y-yeah ok my hair was getting greasy". Luna stood up and waiting for Lyra to walk ahead, but she didn't she simply looked at her with glazed over eyes, before whispering softly, "your hair could never be greasy, it's beautiful".

Luna stood there with a shiver going down her spine as she watched her best friend walk away towards the dormitories bathroom. Luna was unsure if she liked it when Lyra was woken up this early and so was still in a sleepy trance, because it was making her blush deeply and feel a growing heat travel to her lower region. It also didn't help that all she could picture was Lyra in the next stall naked and so close to herself. _'Seriously Luna you have to stop this! Or do you want the wrackspurts to affect you as well'_. Shaking her daydream aside she followed her friend to the bathroom for a long needed shower, it was going to be a long day.

xxxx

After several hours, once they had both gotten all their school things together for the day and waited for an appropriate time to go to breakfast, Luna and Lyra had left the Ravenclaw tower and were making their way to the Great Hall. Considering that it was only six am there was hardly anyone awake apart from themselves and some of the teachers. Making their way into the Great Hall and taking seats at the very end of the Ravenclaw table, closest to the teachers, they started filling there goblets with orange juice, because breakfast didn't start until 7:30 am.

Talking to each other about the soon upcoming Christmas holidays, which they would leave Hogwarts for two weeks in two days, they didn't notice that Dumbledore had stopped his discussion with professor sprout, who was leaving the Great Hall to return to her green houses, to look at the two girls. "You're up early girls" Dumbledore said to them with a questioning look in his eyes. They stopped there talking immediately and turned to the headmaster, unsure of what they should say. Before they could say anything he continued, "Is everything alright, sleeping well? Not visiting corridors in your sleep I hope?".

They sat there with looks of shock, how did he always know everything?! Lyra's expression changed from shocked to shameful at realising that the only way he would know was that he had probably heard her screaming. "Unfortunately I have sir, nearly every other night... a-and it just keeps getting w-worse..." on the brink of tears she looked down, not wanting him to see how weak she was. Luna hated seeing her friend like this and wanted nothing more than to hug her and comfort her like before, but she couldn't, not with Dumbledore right in front of them.

"It's quite alright my dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Not many people have witnessed what you did last year, all the pain and suffering. It's to be expected that you should have restless nights, but can I suggest using a silencing charm on your bed, it would help the rest of us not feel as bad, and besides I'm sure your friend here would know if your upset without hearing you", Lyra looked up to see he was smiling at her with a comforting look, that helped her rid herself of her tears before they got too bad.

"thanks professor, I should realise that you and the others feel just the same as I do, you were all there after all", Lyra said with a small giggle, that brought a smile to Luna's face. Dumbledore looked pleased that he had helped ease the girls pain, "yes we were all there unfortunately, but I would suggest that you see Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep potion, enough to take you through the Christmas holidays should be enough for now". Lyra nodded her head in thanks, then Luna spoke for the first time during the conversation, "or you could take some crushed doxie wings mixed with dirigible plum juice, that helps induce good dreams of the takers choice".

Dumbledore laughed and said, "yes or you could take that, In fact I'm sure I've taken some before now, to make sure I got the dream I wanted", Lyra started blushing at this, she could only imagine the dream she really wanted. Dumbledore seeing the discomfort in the girl and knowing exactly why is was, because nothing happened in this castle without him knowing about it, he said, "well make sure you get both enough dreamless sleep potion and doxie wing concoction, because I'm afraid are conversation is at an end, it is now seven o'clock and other students are coming down for breakfast, and it seems one in particular wants to talk to you".

Dumbledore had pointed over their shoulders, and to their surprise while they were talking a number of Ravenclaws had sat down at the table, but it was the person just coming into the great hall he was referring to. Ginny had just walked into the great hall and was looking up and down the Ravenclaw table for her friends, they waved at her and she smiled at them walking over to them. "You would have to sit at the very far end of the table wouldn't you" Ginny said to them with amusement.

They both smiled at their friend and laughed, Luna asked, "Where are the others? I didn't see them come in with you?".

Ginny replied, "oh there still upstairs getting there things ready, well Ron is, he's lost his monster book of monsters, and I think he's done it on purpose".

They all giggled knowing that Ron had done it on purpose so that he could possibly share with Hermione, but would end up sharing with Harry because she wouldn't let him since he lost his own. "What lesson do we have first again? I always forget" Lyra said with a small growl of annoyance.

"We have transfiguration, and its good job as well, I don't think I could stand having a lesson with Slytherins this early in the morning" Ginny said with relief. Luna having drifted off in her own world said dreamily, "that's good we have that with you don't we, oh and shouldn't you be going to your own table, breakfast is here and I wouldn't want your food to be eaten by a fae".

It was true, while they were talking breakfast had indeed been sent up from the tables in the kitchen, to the tables in front of them. Ginny nodded her head, "yeah I should thanks Luna, I need to go over to dean anyway, he's been asking if he can come over for Christmas, but I don't think are relationship is going to go any further, he's just to clingy. Anyway see you later". Ginny then got up and walked over to Dean who was watching her the entire time, as if she wasn't allowed to be any were near her friends, Lyra also saw Ron who had just walked in glaring at him as much as he was glaring at them.

Lyra spotted Hermione looking over at her shaking her head and giggling, she waved and mouthed something that looked like, 'see you later at lunch ok', Lyra nodded her head and mouthed back, 'ok see you then'. Nothing left to say or do, both Lyra and Luna gave into their growing hunger and ate whatever took their fancy, Luna eating porridge and Lyra eating bacon and eggs. A few minutes passed until Luna spoke, "you are ok with coming to mine during the holidays right?", she sounded worried as if she expected a horrible answer.

Lyra swallowed the bacon in her mouth and looked to Luna, she replied, "of course I'm ok with it, I would rather go to yours than stay here or go home. If I go home then I will have to put up with my mum talking to me about Coronation Street and her boyfriend who is still unsure of me. My Dad is abroad looking for rare herbs, and if I stay at Hogwarts then I'm afraid Snape might act too friendly towards me, because he is my Dads best customer".

Luna instantly relaxed and sighed with relief to herself, "oh well ok that's good, just making sure you weren't uncomfortable with it".

Lyra giggled and with a soft growl said, "Oh Luna don't be daft, I've been to yours plenty of times before, so why wouldn't I want to go now?". It was true, what was making Luna think that her best friend wouldn't want to go to hers, oh yeah it was because Luna wanted to press herself against Lyra and feel her breath on her lips and... _'Oh stop it now, this isn't helping at all!'_.

Lyra watched Luna as she started blushing, waiting for an answer, while finishing her breakfast. "Yeah your right, how silly of me, I must have been affected by the pelima leaves as well" quickly returning to her breakfast and eating the last remains of it, she heard Lyra say, "yeah you must have, oh well you nearly ready for class? It's nearly 9:45 and you know how McGonagall is when someone is late". Luna finished the last of her porridge and nodded her head, "yeah I'm ready, let's go". They both got up and walked out the great hall to the transfiguration classroom.

The day passed by fairly quickly, in transfiguration they were working on the vanishing spell, and Lyra, Luna and Ginny had managed to completely vanish their snails and lizards after their third or fourth try. After transfiguration was charms in which they were practising colour change charms. By the end Lyra's hair was a deep red, Ginny's robes a bright green and Luna's eyes shining yellow, professor Flitwick changed them all back to normal before Ginny left for quidditch practice and Lyra and Luna went to the library to finish some homework so they didn't have to do it over the holidays.

Then it was lunch and true to their words, Lyra and Luna joined up with Hermione and the others, except Ginny who was with Dean. "Have you had a good day so far?" Hermione asked the girls.

Luna chirped up and said, "oh yes it's been lovely, quite an easy enjoyable day indeed".

Hermione smiled, "that's good to hear, our day's been alright but we had care of magical creatures first with the Slytherins, and Malfoy was his usual snarky self, making Hagrid look bad for everything". Hermione had said the last bit with annoyance and anger, Ron put his hand on her shoulder and tried to say something but Hermione shoved him off and walked ahead to the green houses, still very angry at Ron and his relationship with lavender.

Ron looked dumb struck but knew he had no right to argue back, Harry shook his head and said to Lyra, "have you seen Ginny recently? She never seems to be around at lunch times".

Lyra answered still looking over to Hermione, she would go comfort her in a minute, "oh she's with Dean, he keeps asking to stay at the burrow for Christmas, but she doesn't want him to, she's unsure if it's going to work... Why?" Lyra mentally kicked herself, she had clearly said say too much.

"oh no reason, just wondered if you two had an argument with her, she's never around, I only ever see her with you during classes" Harry said with a happy tone while they all walked over to the green houses.

Lyra laughed and replied, "no we haven't had an argument were to close friends to have an argument".

Harry nodded but smirked and said, "oh but you're not as close to Ginny as you are Luna, you two are best friends after all". Lyra blushed and sped up to Hermione not wanting to continue this conversation. Harry laughed and looked over to Luna, she had been too busy looking at the clouds to listen to what they were saying. He turned to Ron and said, "come on let's catch up with them before they plot our demise".

Lyra had caught up to Hermione, who was furious with Ron. Lyra had told her there was no reason to get worked up over a dunder head like him, he would soon realise he has made the wrong decision and that he is missing out on someone as beautiful and smart as her. Hermione laughed at this remark and said to Lyra, "yes you're right, he is a dunder head and he is missing out. Oh but still why can't it be as easy for me as it is for you and Luna?".

Lyra had become very still at this comment, she replied with innocence and a dry voice, "I don't know what you're talking about".

Hermione laughed again and smiled at Lyra, "oh don't play dumb with me, I'm not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing, it's blatantly obvious that you both have feelings for each other". Lyra had stood there the heat rising in her cheeks as her face got redder and redder, her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out, like a goldfish. She had been caught.

"It's ok I won't say anything to anyone, but I've known for a while, it's not hard to see to be honest, I even think Harry and Ginny know" Hermione said to Lyra to calm her down.

Lyra looked shocked, "what! Seriously?! Since when".

Hermione just replied, "well since the beginning of this year really, that was when you both started looking at each other differently, like the way Ginny looks at Dean and the way I ..." Lyra just nodded her head she knew what she was going to say. But Lyra looked away from Hermione and towards the three others walking towards them, at Luna.

Lyra looked back at Hermione and said with a shaky voice full of fear and desperation, "I don't know what I should do Hermione, please help me, I really like her, but what if she doesn't like me, what then, what should I do!?".

Hermione placed a hand on Lyra's shoulder and said to her, "you don't have to worry too much, I'm certain you both feel the same way, so just act on your instincts and I'm sure things will go fine".

Lyra smiled at Hermione and she smiled back, "ok thanks for the help, and I'm sure things will go your way eventually, just wait and see". Hermione's smile grew deeper and she nodded to her friend and turned to the others just as they got closer.

"Right let's get this lesson over with I'm not happy with getting my fingers bitten by a plant" Ron said with impatience and annoyance. Luna looked over to Lyra and said, "We have care of magical creatures now, so we should walk over to Hagrid's". Lyra nodded and looked at the others, Hermione was smirking as was Harry, Lyra shook her head and growled, "Ok let's go then". They waved bye to their friends and made their way over to the edge of the forbidden forest.

They had this lesson with the Slytherins and it wasn't pleasant, they were studying knarls, Hagrid showing them how to tell the difference between a knarl and a hedgehog. But all the Slytherins kept saying things like, 'are you sure there are any knarls in that pen, or did you just bring hedgehogs' or, 'oh I hope they like giant blood, they might get us a new teacher'. It caused Lyra to get really angry growling at the Slytherins, restraining herself from attacking them.

Eventually the lesson was over and not to soon either, Lyra had nearly punched the Slytherin boy in front of her, but then the bell went and she couldn't wait to get away from him and the others. Next was their last lesson of the day, history of magic, the most boring, but Lyra needed to make notes because she felt bad always using Luna's when she just couldn't listen to Binns' voice any longer.

At first she and Luna sat at the back making notes about all the important points in his lecture, but eventually both of them got bored and started writing notes to each other on their parchment and playing little games like hangman. The last bell signalled that it was the end of the lesson and that they had an hour and a half before it was time for dinner, so Luna and Lyra went up to the common room to finish the last of their homework for the next day, before leaving and walking down to the grounds to walk beside the forbidden forest.

Lyra loved these moments where she was alone with Luna and had her all to herself. They didn't say much just walked next to the forest, passing the vegetable patch and continuing towards Hagrid's hut. It was only Five o'clock they still had half an hour before it was time for dinner, and Lyra wanted to make every second count.

"Hogwarts is really beautiful in winter isn't it, snow all over the grounds and the castle, making it shine and look even more marvellous than usual. But it does get rather cold especially when it's snowing like it is now" Luna said in her dreamy voice as she admired the castle and pulled her cloak tighter around her to keep in the warmth. Lyra looked over at Luna who was close at her side, the snow had fallen on her hair and made her already beautiful hair sparkle and glow. Lyra lifted her right arm and brushed away some of the snow and placed her arm around Luna's waist, pulling her closer to herself.

Luna looked at Lyra in shock but just saw her smiling, and that smile always made her feel warm and her shock disappeared to be replaced with content as she leaned into Lyra accepting her warmth. Lyra squeezed Luna against her never wanting to let go. Luna smiled to herself, right now she couldn't care less if anyone saw them, even if it was a Slytherin, she felt right and that's all that mattered. They continued walking like this for a while until they started to get closer to Hagrid's hut and the snow started coming down faster, soon they would have to go back inside.

Luna frowned when they stopped and Lyra took her arm back leaving Luna's waist cold and untouched. However when she looked up at Lyra and saw her looking at her with a sparkle in her eyes she smiled again too busy focusing on that gorgeous face. Lyra took her gaze away from Luna just for a moment to look around, they had stopped just before the pumpkin patch and there was no one around. Now was her chance.

Lyra turned so that she was face to face with Luna, and she placed both of her hands at either side of Luna's waist and pulled her close so that she was just as few centimetres away. Luna taken by surprise by the sudden action started blushing deeply as she looked into Lyra's eyes, but somehow ended up looking at those soft supple lips only just out of reach. She hadn't noticed but she had held her breath and only let it out when Lyra lifted her right arm and stroked her hair.

Lyra whispered softly, "you know Luna, the castle isn't the only thing that's beautiful when it's snowing". Luna had let out a quiet sigh, hearing her name being said like that, and coming from Lyra's lips made her tingle, and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I-isn't it? Then w-what else is?" Luna could only just get the words out without letting a moan out with them.

Lyra smiled and leaned forward next to Luna's ear and whispered, "oh no there is something much more beautiful than the castle, and she's standing right in front of me".

Luna felt a shiver run over her body at these words and how close Lyra was, the heat was rising in her cheeks and some travelled down. Lyra whispered slowly, "Luna, you are so beautiful, a-and... I love you".

That did it.

Luna was going crazy with want and she needed the girl in front of her so badly. Luna lifted her arms and reached for Lyra's head, moving it so that she could mould their lips together as one. It was the most magical thing she had ever felt, everything around them seemed to freeze and take a picture of that one moment. The snow had stopped falling and everything went silent. The kiss was so full of passion and care it had Luna swaying on her legs and she would have fallen if not for Lyra holding her up at the waist.

Lyra was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss giving as much as she was getting. It felt so right to be here with Luna that nothing else mattered. Nothing. Lyra growled softly and pulled Luna even closer her arms around Luna's lower back, wanting all of Luna to herself. Luna was running her fingers through Lyra's soft brown hair, it felt like silk. Then both of them in need of oxygen broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, happily living in the moment.

"a-and I Lyra, I love you" Luna whispered softly looking into those sparkling green eyes once again. Lyra smiled and so did Luna, and before they knew it there were once again sharing their heated passion, bonded at the lips, enjoying the time they had left before they had to go back inside.

xxxx

"Baubles" Ginny said to the portrait in front of her, "ok, in you go", and the portrait of the fat lady swung open allowing Ginny and Hermione to enter the common room.

"today has been a nightmare! Let's just get some of this homework over with" Hermione said to Ginny as they walked into the common room and sat down on the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Ginny giggled and said, "it can't have been that bad, I know how annoying it is for you to see him with her but still, your still friends and it won't last forever". Hermione shot Ginny a look that just screamed 'you have no idea how bad it is, so don't go there'.

Ginny lent back and put her hands up surrendering, "wow ok I'm sorry, so it was bad".

Hermione let her head fall forward and a look of devastation scar her face and sighed replying, "yeah it was, I've ignored him for weeks and whenever he tries to talk to me I just glare at him, so he's been going to Lavender every lesson, I feel so bad for Harry because he has to hang out with me so I'm not on my own". Hermione had stood up and walked over to the window next to the fireplace.

Ginny turned in her chair to watch Hermione, unsure of what she should say to her friend to cheer her up. Before she could even think of something to say, Hermione had started smiling at something she saw through the window. Ginny was confused, wasn't she upset a minute ago? "Hermione what are you smiling at? Aren't you still upset?".

Hermione just giggled and shook her head and looked at Ginny, "there's no point being upset anymore, besides at least someone is having better luck than I am".

Ginny stood up and walked over to the window, still confused about what her friend was going on about. "what are you talking about? You're not making any sense, who is having better luck than you... Ohhh I get it, awww that's cute". Ginny was now stood next to Hermione and looking out the window towards the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut. She could see Lyra and Luna walking together leaning against each other. Ginny was smiling as well now, she had known for ages now that they both liked each other and it was about time they started showing it.

Hermione still smiling at the sight of the two so happy together said, "yes it is very cute, I'm so happy for them. I guess she took my advice from earlier".

Ginny nodded her head about to say something in reply but was interrupted, "who took your advice?". They hadn't heard the portrait swing open and where surprised to see Harry and Ron behind them, it had been Harry who had spoken.

Hermione motioned him over to the window and said, "Lyra, she asked me for help earlier when we had rushed off to the green houses, and I just told her to act on her instincts, and it looks like she has".

Harry looked out the window and found them instantly, the sight caused a massive smile to spread on his face, it was nice to see them finally together. "it's about time something like this happened, I was afraid we would have to force them together if nothing happened soon" Harry said to the others who laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

Ron didn't have the faintest idea what they were all on about, so coughed to get attention, they all turned to face him, and he said, "what do you mean Lyra asked you for advice, and what is it you're looking at?".

Hermione glared at him, of course he would be oblivious to his friends feelings, he only cared about snogging the face of lavender. Hermione replied, venom in her voice, "it's like I said, she came to me asking advice on how she should show her feelings to someone, and I just told her to do what felt right, and we are now watching my advice in action. If you really must know". Ron went red with embarrassment, how had he not noticed his friend had a crush on someone, oh that's right he never spent any proper time with them.

"oh, well who's the lucky guy then?" Ron said with interest as he walked over to the window. Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance, waiting for him to see how wrong he was.

Just as he got to the window she said, "girl Ronald not guy, lucky girl".

Ron's mouth fell open with shock, Lyra was, true to what she said, with another girl, Luna at that. Ron didn't know what to say or how to react, "what?! Since when did Lyra like girls, let alone Luna?!".

Ginny scoffed at Ron and whacked him on the arm, "Ron don't be such a prude, they have both liked each other since the beginning of the year, but you would know that if you had been paying attention at all". Ginny had ended up shouting by the end, and had drawn the attention of the other students in the common room, but with a scowl from Hermione they all went back to what they were doing beforehand.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to look at her brother at the moment, how dare he insult her best friends like that, he wouldn't like it if she insulted him and Lavender. Ginny snarled at her brother and looked out the window again, smiling at her friends who had now stopped in front of the pumpkin patch. "oh this might be it, I hope it is, they deserve it there so kind to everyone, they deserve some happiness", Hermione was on her tiptoes now in excitement the two outside had turned to each other and were so close.

Ron still unsure what she was talking about looked out the window at the two girls, and seconds later to Ron's surprise they were leaning forward and kissing each other. "awww I take it back, that, is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Ginny exclaimed with delight and her and Hermione were holding hands and jumping up and down.

"oh isn't this great I'm so happy for them" Hermione said giddily after they had stopped jumping. Harry was smiling and nodded his head in agreement with his friends. Ron however...

"ughh"

Hermione and Ginny stopped dead and turned to him. Did he really just make that noise? Did he really have the nerve to make that noise in front of them after what he had done?! As if they were the same person Hermione and Ginny both started shouting at Ron, finishing each other's sentences, "how dare you make that noise! What right have you got to say whether something is wrong or not! Just because you don't feel like that doesn't mean others can't, they are perfectly happy together and you have the nerve to find it disgusting! Well I have news for you, it's not exactly a pretty sight watching you eat Lavenders face twenty-four seven! So why don't you go and find her because right now you're the one that's disgusting! Go on go and don't let us see you at dinner!".

Ron was shocked and didn't really want to stick around to see what would happen next, so he ran from the room as fast as he could. the other students leaving him a path, those smart enough to understand what the argument was about glared at him and gave him snide remarks like, 'and your meant to be a Gryffindor, I think they made a mistake there' or 'what kind of friend are you, not even supportive of how they feel'.

Once he had left the whole common room went quiet, as they stared at the portrait as if wishing him to come back, so they could have another go at him. "good bloody riddance to him, how we ever came to have a brother like that I don't know" Fred said with disgust, several of the students agreed with him.

Fred and George walked over to the three at the window, "we've known for ages that those two liked each other, ever since we saw them in are shop, it was obvious, we've even been thinking about slipping them some love potion in a drink or something, you know just a small dose to get something to happen, but I'd of thought Ron would have had more respect for others than that, especially since it's his friends, I'd of thought he'd have been happy for them" George also said with disgust.

Harry stiffly nodded his head, "yeah I can't believe he's just done that, I mean I know Ron hasn't always been able to see how others are feeling, but I thought he would have been more respectful than that".

They all agreed, and then Hermione realised who they were talking to, Fred and George left school last year and opened a shop, what were they doing here?"hey what are you two actually doing here, shouldn't you be in your shop?".

they both smirked at her, "ahh but you see were here on business, were here to deliver some goods that would never get past Filch in the post" Fred said in a hushed voice.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something like, 'but if they wouldn't pass inspection then they must be dangerous' or 'you can't do that it's against the rules' but George stopped her, "before you start, we have permission from Dumbledore, considering he wanted a case of trick wands and Wildfire Whiz-bangs, well see you then, time is money" and with that the twins turned around and left the common room through the portrait.

They had all relaxed significantly from before, and had just realised that all the other students were following the twins out the portrait. Hermione looked at her watch, "oh it's just gone half five, we can go to dinner now, come on I'm starving after all that shouting". Ginny giggled a bit and followed after Hermione as she walked towards the exit, Harry just followed after not saying anything as they made their way to the Great Hall.

xxxx

Lyra didn't know when she had been happier than she was now. Her and Luna had returned to the castle much like they had been walking before, with an arm around each other's waists. Since they had arrived at the Great Hall ten minutes early, they were the only ones but Dumbledore in the great hall again, so didn't bother separating from each other until they sat down. "I see your much happier than you were this morning, I'm glad of it, young love it is a great thing, treasure it". Dumbledore said while smiling down at them from the teacher's table.

Lyra placed an arm around Luna's waist and said, "oh I will don't worry". Luna blushed but rested her head against Lyra's smooth neck.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "glad to hear it, I hope you won't be ashamed of showing it because that would be a shame". He had once again pointed behind them, were a few students were entering the great hall taking seats at their house tables, and waiting for dinner to start. Lyra just shrugged in response, why should she be bothered what others think, she was too happy to care. Dumbledore smiled at them once again, "that's good, well I will leave you be I'm sure you would rather be filling your stomachs than talk to me".

They nodded and turned back to their table to see that dinner had arrived, and Lyra just realised how hungry she was. Just as they were filling their plates with steak, potatoes and vegetables, Lyra looked up at the Gryffindor table feeling eyes on her. She had been right, Ginny was smiling at her looking between her and Luna, and making a heart with her hands. Lyra smiled back and rolled her eyes, then turned and kissed Luna on the cheek, to her surprise and caused her to blush but she still smiled.

No one had taken the slightest bit of notice towards Lyra and Luna, which she was glad of, at least people in Ravenclaw were respectful people, unlike those in Slytherin, but she still didn't care. Ginny just continued to beam at them, and she nudged Hermione next to her, who did the same thing. Lyra also noticed that Harry and Dean were sitting with them, their backs to her, but she didn't see Ron at all. What had happened? Did they have a row? It only took Lyra a few seconds of scanning the Gryffindor table to find his red hair. He was sat with Lavender and her friends, and he looked... miserable?

What had happened?! Oh well she would find out tomorrow on the train, right now she was too happy to be worrying about others.

Dinner was over just as it had begun. just as they were starting their treacle tart, they were leaving the Great Hall to return to the common room. Luna had a book she needed to return to the library before they left tomorrow, and Lyra insisted that she went with her.

Once they had gotten to the library, Madame Pince told them to just put the book back where they found it after signing it back in. They did just as she said but whenever they went down a deserted row of books, Lyra grabbed Luna and pressed her against the shelf. Luna was taken by surprise the first time, and when Lyra kissed her with passion it took her a few seconds to relax and return the kiss. By the time they had walked down the third empty row, Luna was leaning back expectantly waiting for Lyra to embrace her, which she did and Luna now placing her arms around her neck.

It took them thirty minutes to do a job that would normally only take five, by the time they had gotten to the exit it was nearly time for the library to be closed. But did they care, no, no they didn't. They still had an hour before they needed to be back in their common room, but they had been given more homework from their classes that day, so had to go and finish it. Much to their displeasure it only took them ten minutes to get to the Ravenclaw tower, they were walking up to the door to the common room to find a few second and third year students waiting outside the door. The riddle must be a hard one for this many students to be waiting, then again they might just be sleepy, they should have been in the common room an hour ago.

"oh thank god, some fifth years you should know the answer, can you please try to figure it out, I want to go to sleep", one of the second year boys said to the girls with desperation in his voice. Lyra laughed to herself, '_awww how cute'_.

"alright let's see what it is" Luna said and walked over to the door and waited for the bronze eagle to tell her the riddle.

It moved its beak and said, "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?".

Luna stood there and looked at the eagle, her face screwed up in thought, Lyra thought she looked so cute when she did this. Luna stood like that for minutes, she still didn't have an answer. Lyra knew why none of these students knew the answer, it was simply because the riddle was a muggle riddle and not a magical riddle. Very clever. Testing their knowledge of the muggle world as well as the wizarding world was very clever, because not many people are going to bother with muggle knowledge, thankfully Lyra knew the answer but wanted to see if Luna knew before she answered.

Luna's face returned to normal and she sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what it could be, Lyra what about you?". Lyra smirked and moved forward to allow the eagle to see there was a new presence so it would repeat the riddle.

Lyra waited a few seconds so that she didn't make Luna feel bad, before answering, "it would be a coffin". The eagle returned to a solid mass and the door moved inwards allowing them access to the common room.

The younger students ran inside shouting thank you's behind them, and she and Luna followed them inside. Luna sulked and said, "it's so obvious now that I know the answer, how could I be so stupid, this is all the nargles fault, there have been so many around and there clouding my thinking". Luna huffed as she sat down on the couch underneath the window away from the other students, their favourite spot in the common room.

Lyra smirked at her, sitting down next to her and leaned over to whisper, "you know you look so cute when you're annoyed". Luna smiled at her and leaned over to meet those soft lips that were so addictive, it was only a brief kiss but it still made her hot and wanting.

Lyra smiled and said, "I mustn't get distracted so easily, not when there is so much work to do".

Luna breathed, her voice so quiet only Lyra could hear it, "but we can do work anytime, right now, all I want is you".

Lyra purred flirtatiously, there was a shiver running down her body, "is that so? Unfortunately I don't think the rest of the common room wants to see us ravish each other, although I wouldn't mind". Lyra had turned herself towards Luna, she had sat on her right leg and the left was wrapping around Luna's.

Luna moaned softly leaning forward herself, one of her hands found Lyra's thigh and it curled up in a ball, "I'm sure they wouldn't notice, since when do they ever notice 'Loony Lovegood' anyway".

Lyra whispered with a smile pasted on her face, "as much as I want to believe you, I'm sure they would hear us. And even though I long to hear you moan due to my actions, now isn't the time. Anyway I don't want anyone ever to notice you again, because I want you all to myself". Luna groaned hotly and closed the gap between them, kissing the girl in front of her never wanting to let her slip out of her grasp, running her fingers through that gorgeous mess of brown hair.

It should have felt rushed the pace they were taking their relationship, but they had wanted each other all year, and there was no stopping there need anymore. Except the large amount of homework they had to do, _'ughh those stupid teachers, why must they interrupt me!'_. With a sad sigh Lyra broke away from Luna and looked into her eyes that were full of care and passion, "come on Luna we really do have to do this homework, I don't really want to do it during the holidays. Not when I could be spending time with you".

Luna sighed as well and untangled their legs so that she could reach her bag and get her transfiguration essay out. Lyra having finished hers earlier took out her wand ready to practise the colour change charm. Just as Luna was about to start her essay, Lyra pulled Luna towards her so that she was leaning against Lyra's chest, her arm around her shoulder. Luna smiled and snuggled in to get comfortable and started her essay.

For the next few hours the two of them gradually worked through their homework, Lyra had changed the colour of Luna's ink so many times that it seemed to change colour on its own. She had really gotten the hang of it, so before Luna smacked her on the leg playfully again, she changed it back to black before she got her monster book of monsters out so that she could start her essay on knarls. It didn't take long for her to finish it and once she had put it away the only thing left for her to do was her history of magic essay on goblin wars. she also noticed that, that was Luna's last homework as well, so they helped each other complete it which meant it took them only half the time it normally would to finish it.

It was coming up to midnight when they had finally finished all of their homework, tired and in need of sleep they both put there things away and made their way to their dorm. They changed into their nightwear and slipped into bed, saying soft 'goodnights' before pulling the blue drapes around their beds. Lyra was just about to close her drapes past her bedside table, when she saw a few potion vials on it. It took her a few minutes to realise that it was the dreamless sleep potion that she should have collected from Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore must have gotten a house elf to deliver it for her, she smiled at the kind gesture but closed the drapes fully. She wouldn't be needing dreamless sleep tonight, because she was certain that she wouldn't be visiting that long corridor.

* * *

well there we go it has begun! I hope you liked the first chapter :) if you did then please leave a review it always helps to push me to write the next one. speaking of which I already have the next one ready, it just needs some tweaking and spell checking so it should be up by the end of the week. until then I bid you good day.


	2. An important decision

**A/N: **My god this chapter took ages to finish xD I know I said it was already written out but then I kept reading it over and changing parts that just didn't sound right and then I had to add more when I came up with another idea. Oh well its finished now and is just waiting for you to read it :) Speaking of which, I know this is one hell of a long chapter, I mean at 22000 words of course its a long chapter xD But I just couldn't help myself, anyway I don't think the chapter would of sounded right if I had to split it up into two, so I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter and get used to it because it looks like all the chapters are going to be long. enjoy and please review i'd like to know what you think about my crazy story xD

* * *

Bound by chains of love and blood

Chapter 2 an important decision

With all the excitement yesterday, Lyra was surprised to wake up to find presents on the table beside her bed, until she remembered it was her birthday. Lyra was touched that all her friends had remembered, even Ron. But she wouldn't have been bothered at all if she got any or not, because she already had the best thing in the world. Luna had been waiting for her to wake up to wish her a happy birthday, and yet again they had woken up before the others. Disregarding the presents, Lyra got up out of bed and walked over to Luna who had done the same thing.

Luna wrapped her arms around Lyra's neck and whispered gently, "Happy birthday Lyra, I hope you like my present".

Lyra purred contently at the sound of her name, Luna's dreamy voice made her shiver, "I will love anything I get from you".

Luna giggled and leant forward to kiss her lovingly, until she broke away, "you go and open your presents, I'm going to go get ready". Lyra sighed and stroked Luna's hair before she left and went to the bathroom.

Lyra's day couldn't have gotten any better; all of her gifts were incredible. Hermione had gotten her a book on werewolf's that told of some of the lost legends. Ginny's gift was an assortment of pranks from her brother's shop, including Canary creams, Extendable ears and self-inking quills. Harry, obviously not knowing her as much as the others had gotten her a large basket of sweets from honeydukes. Ron's gift was a shock, it was a miniature replica of a grey wolf, it moved around on the table chasing its tail. Ron had also left a note with his gift saying,_ 'I'm really sorry Lyra, let me apologise in person later ok'_.

What did that mean? Lyra just shrugged her shoulders; it must have something to do with why he wasn't with the others last night. Lyra opened gifts from her parents, a muggle book off her mum, 'inheritance' the last instalment of her favourite series of books. Her dad had sent her the claw of a Peruvian vipertooth, the venomous dragon. She hoped he was alright.

Luna's gift was all that was left; Lyra took great care when opening it, and found a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant hanging loosely at the bottom. The pendant was in the shape of a dagger that rested on a large paw, the claws around the dagger as if holding it in place.

"It's meant to be a symbol of Lycaon, the first werewolf", Luna had returned from the bathroom, she just needed to change into her school robes, and then she would be ready to start the day.

Lyra turned around fully to face her and at a loss for words, whispered in quiet amazement, "it's beautiful Luna, thank you".

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you like it", Luna replied while walking over to her, "here let me help you put it on", Luna held her hand out for the necklace. Once she had it Lyra turned around and allowed Luna to bring her arms around her neck and bring the necklace backwards, then fastened it, it then lay against Lyra's chest, just above her plain tank top. Luna placed her arms once again around Lyra's neck, she liked the sensation that Lyra's skin caused her when she touched it.

Lyra turned her head and kissed the bare arm to her left and whispered, "I still have to get ready you know, then we can go down to breakfast". Luna giggled and removed her arms allowing Lyra to escape, for the moment.

xxxx

The rest of the day went by so quickly, that just as they were starting breakfast it seemed they had to rush of to their first lesson. Defence against the dark arts also flashed by, even though Snape made them practise basic spells like stupefy and protego, so everyone was expecting a pile of homework he didn't give them any, probably due to the fact that he had just received loads of rare herbs from Lyra's father.

Next they had potions with the Gryffindor's, so they joined up with Ginny who was still smirking at them. Lyra shoved her gently when she started whispering, 'Lyra and Luna sitting in a tree' Ginny just laughed and proceeded to get her ingredients out ready for the lesson. Before professor Slughorn had them start their draught of peace, he was putting potions away that he had probably been showing the sixth years.

One of the girls at the front squealed, "Ooh sir is that amortentia?". Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at professor Slughorn.

Rather nervously Slughorn replied, "Why yes it is.. Urm ten points to Gryffindor, well done".

The girl frowned and retorted, "but sir can't you take it round the class, I've always wanted to smell it. Please!".

With a sigh of defeat Slughorn nodded his head, "oh ok then, I can't see the harm in doing that".

All the girls squealed in delight and the boys groaned impatiently, some of them blushing in embarrassment. The three girls laughed at some of the boys in front of them, they were bright red. Ginny nudged Lyra in her side and smirked, "I don't think you need to smell that potion to know what appeals to you". Lyra shoved her again and both Ginny and Luna laughed. Slughorn had finally arrived at their table, the one at the back of the classroom. He held it out in front of the three of them, and they inhaled deeply.

Lyra could smell damp earth that reminded her of her father, the clean fresh smell of newly fallen snow and the sweet addictive smell that was just purely Luna Lovegood. As Slughorn moved back to the front of the class to put the potion away, Lyra sat their with a wide smile on her face and leaned to her right, finding the crook of Luna's neck and staying there for a minute. Lyra inhaled deeply again and the sweet, sugary, honey smell of Luna overwhelmed her again. Luna smiled down at the girl who was leaning into her and she stroked her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Awww" they both heard Ginny say with giddiness and looked at her to see a look on her face, as if she was a little kid and Christmas had come early.

Lyra sat back up so that she could start the assignment Slughorn had just given them and whispered with amusement over to Ginny, "anyone would think you were happier about this than we are".

Ginny just nodded her head as she added powdered moonstone to her cauldron, "well I'm very happy for you".

Lyra shook her head with a smile, "what are you like eh".

It wasn't long after, that they were bottling there potions and handing them in to be marked over the holidays. They left Ginny to go to the green houses outside, where they would have herbology with the Slytherins. They were collecting buboturber pus again and storing it in jars. By the time they had each filled four jars the lesson was over and it was lunch time.

After they had eaten some steak and kidney pie to fill their stomach, Lyra and Luna joined up with Harry and Hermione. "Hey where's Gi..." Harry had started to ask before Luna interrupted him, "She's in the library with some friends, finishing her homework".

"Oh ok" Harry replied with a happy tone, noticing she hadn't said Dean. The four of them where walking down to Hagrid's, they hadn't spoken to him in a while.

With a frown Lyra questioned, "So why isn't Ron hanging out with you? He wasn't with you at dinner last night and I haven't seen him with you ever since. So what happened?".

Harry and Hermione look at each other with unsure and guilty looks. Hermione stuttered her face going red, "w-well you see... w-we urmm... that is t-to say that we weren't s-spying... j-just a coincidence..".

Lyra laughed and shook her head, "wow calm down Hermione, don't get worked up over it. It was obvious that you had either seen something or heard something from Ginny".

Hermione nodded her head but was still blushing, she felt like she had betrayed her friends trust by spying on them, "but I feel bad that we watched you when you thought no one was looking, even Harry and Ron saw".

"Hey don't get me involved!" Harry had exclaimed bowing his head so the others couldn't see his red face.

They both laughed and Luna said, "look its fine, so don't go losing your heads over it, or snow dwellers will steal it".

For once Luna was only joking, they all laughed at the joke and relaxed significantly, with Lyra pulling Luna to her side, her arm protectively around her waist. Hermione and Harry just smiled at the happy sight of the two together. They were just outside Hagrid's when Lyra had a sharp intake of breath and exclaimed, "of course! That's why Ron isn't talking to you!".

"Wha' Ron ain't talking to yeh?" Hagrid had seen them walking down so had opened the door to let them in.

Hagrid moved aside to let them in, Hermione took a seat and said, "Oh its a long story Hagrid". It took Hermione with help from Harry, ten minutes to explain what had happened in the Gryffindor common room the night before, and by the end of it they were both just as angry as they were then. "...and then he just ran out of there as fast as his chicken legs could carry him!" Hermione had spat the last part out with disgust.

Hagrid shook his head, "don' be so hard on 'im, I'm sure he didn' mean it. He's made a mistake an' he knows it".

Hermione was about to argue back when Lyra agreed, "yeah, look guys he gave me a note this morning with my birthday present, and it said that he wanted to apologise. At the time I didn't know what he meant but now that I know, it's clear that he feels really bad about how he reacted. Anyway I'm not bothered what he thinks, it's not going to change how I feel". Lyra who hadn't removed her arm the entire time they were there, leaned over and kissed Luna on the cheek.

Hagrid beamed at them from under his massive beard, "yeh see, I on'y wish tha' there were more people like yeh in the world Lyra, it would be a much bet'er place". Hagrid got up to get some more tea for everyone when he made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Oh yea, I never remembe' on time do I. Yeh never got yehr present of me did ya? Well better late than never, here yeh go, happy birthday". Hagrid had turned around with a small parcel in his hands, which he gave to Lyra.

She opened it carefully and was surprised to see a hand carved wooden pencil-case, with wolves of every nature around the outside. "Wow Hagrid this is amazing, it must have taken a long time, look at the detail!" Lyra's mouth hung open at the amazing detail that had been put into the wood.

Hagrid laughed, "Well if yeh like that, then yehr gonna love wha's inside". Lyra shook her head, mouth still open as she click the top of the case and the lid fell to the side, revealing inside to be four handmade pencils.

Being as careful as she could, Lyra slipped one of the pencils out and held it in her hand. She could feel the magic it held, so wasn't surprised when Hagrid told her, "those aren' no ordinary pencils, oh no. because o' the unicorn and centaur hair I infused with the graphite, they can change to any colour yeh want if yeh can imagine it. And they will never get shorter and you won' have to sharpen 'em, there are four because each one is a differen' thickness". Lyra looked up at Hagrid in pure amazement and couldn't say anything.

Hagrid laughed to himself, "well I'm glad yeh like 'em. I thought you could use 'em to draw some more creatures, and anyway yehr the only other person I've met that likes fascinating creatures as much as I do".

Lyra smiled at this and nodded her head, "yeah thanks Hagrid I will get right on that".

Harry looked at his watch and coughed to gain attention, "urmm it's nearly two o'clock and you two have charms next, you still have to walk up to the castle".

Lyra nodded her head and stood up, Luna following her, "yeah you're right, well see you later then on the train". Waving bye to them the two girls hurried up to the castle and to the second floor were there charms class was. They joined back up with Ginny as they had this lesson with her, and were practising colour change charms again. Professor Flitwick observed them closely to see who had and hadn't done their homework. By the end though he was happy that nearly everyone had gotten the hang of the spell and didn't give them any more homework.

Luna and Lyra had a free now, so went up to the common room to pack away their stuff in their trunks, ready for when they would have to board the train. It took them a while to find all their stuff, especially Luna's, since people still hide it from her. Just as they finished packing the bell signalling the end of the last lesson went, meaning they only had half an hour before they would have to get on the train.

xxxx

The two girls were walking down Hogsmede village with their trunks, towards the station. They had changed out of their school robes into some more comfortable clothing. Lyra was wearing grey tight-fitting jeans that accentuated the curves of her legs, and a green top with a pale blue cardigan that clung to her figure. Luna was wearing black jeans similar to Lyra's and a soft pink jumper that showed of Luna's curves, yet also made her look as innocent as she always did.

"Hey guys wait up!" Ginny shouted over the heads of the other students going home for Christmas. Lyra waved and she and Luna stopped, waiting for her to catch up. Ginny was with Hermione and Harry who look happy to be leaving for Christmas. They had also changed into their own more comfortable clothes. They were all wearing blue jeans, though each was its own shade, and Ginny's having obvious signs of wear and tear. Ginny was wearing a burgundy shirt under a navy blue cardigan, Hermione had a cream coloured top that just poked out under her pink jacket, and Harry a maroon top with a black coat jacket.

"So you're not going to the Burrow then Hermione?", Luna questioned as they walked into the train station.

Hermione's face dropped at this remark and she shook her head, sighing, "No I'm not, I'd rather spend it at home with my parents".

"Oh I see, well I hope you write to us about what a great time you're having then", Luna said while smiling at her, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione made a small smile and nodded her head, "I will, don't worry". Harry feeling awkward walked ahead to the train and opened the door to the carriage closest to them.

"Come on let's find an empty compartment" Harry said to the others as they hurried up to get on the train.

Being some of the first ones there, they found an empty compartment fairly easily. After storing their trunks in the luggage carriage, they sat down in their compartment getting comfy, waiting for the train to set off. Lyra and Luna were sat on their own side, with the others opposite them. Lyra was leaning against the window side and Luna had put her legs on the seat leaning into Lyra's chest, Lyra's arm around Luna's shoulder.

"Awww" Ginny said yet again for the second time that day.

Lyra shook her head and laughed, "Ginny if you act like that every time we show are affection, then I'm going to end up hexing you so you can't open your mouth".

Everyone laughed and didn't stop until they felt the train moving, Lyra and Luna were going forward and the others going backward. Hermione wondered out loud when the food trolley would be around, she wanted something to settle her stomach, she was always affected with motion sickness if she didn't have anything to eat. "Well we can swap seats with you if you want? You might not feel as bad if you didn't feel like you were moving backwards", Lyra asked with worry for her friends wellbeing.

Hermione lifted her hands up shaking them in disagreement, and stressed, "Oh no it's ok, I wouldn't want to disturb you now that you've gotten comfy. No it's fine, I will be alright once I've had something to eat, and besides I don't feel that bad".

Lyra sighed in defeat, "alright then, if you insist" she had trailed of the end of her sentence, because she laid her head against Luna's and was overwhelmed with that sweet scent she loved so much, she closed her eyes and treasured the moment. Ginny had been about to open her mouth and say something but before she could Lyra growled, "don't even think about it Ginny".

Luna giggled and snuggled in further in search of that soft warm figure she knew so well. For the next few minutes they talked about what they had done in there last few weeks of school. Ginny and Harry started talking about quidditch, Harry believed they had a really good team this year with Ginny a really good chaser, and seeker if she needed to replace Harry, and Ron was getting a lot better as well. After he said this though everyone went silent, waiting for Hermione to react in some way, but she just sat there and carried on reading the book she had gotten out as if nothing had happened.

Lyra sensed the rising tension and had to do something, she asked in a curious tone, "hey Hermione it looks like you're enjoying the book I got you? Were you up to?".

Hermione lifted her head over the book, which title was 'Eragon' and smiled, "yeah it's really good thanks Lyra, I'm up to the bit where there traveling the desert. I hope Arya makes it".

Lyra tutted and waggled her finger, "ah ah ah, you're not getting anything out of me. If you want to know you will have to carry on reading".

Luna giggled and said, "It's true she won't tell you anything. She won't even tell me and I haven't read it. She always says she can't tell me because I might read it one day".

Lyra purred happily, "and there is nothing on this earth that will cause me to disclose the information before the time is right".

Luna pushed away from Lyra so that she was now sat up fully again, looking into her bright green eyes. Luna placed a hand on Lyra's thigh and teased with a flirtatious tone, "oh are you quite sure about that. Nothing will make your tongue slip? I'm sure I can think of a few things".

Lyra smiled and growled softly before placing her arms around Luna's neck, pulling her forward until their noses were touching. Harry was feeling really awkward now, because thoughts about the girl sat next to him, doing something like that to him were running through his mind. "u-uhh looks like the food trolley is here, anybody want anything?", Harry asked as he got up to move to the compartment door. Hermione asked for some chocolate frogs and Ginny some pumpkin pasties.

"No Harry, nothing for me, what I want is right here", Lyra had crooned hotly, staring into those sparkling grey eyes that were full of passion and need. Luna moaned softly and closed the gap between them, kissing the girl with tender and care. Lyra returned the kiss with as much passion as she was receiving, her eyes closed in bliss. She heard two high-pitched squeals and knew who they had come from, she shook her hand in their direction lazily. She could feel Luna smile into her lips and she smiled back.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you..." Ron had replaced the old women and her food trolley and was now standing in the doorway to their compartment, his voice had trailed off to a stop when he saw what he had walked in on. Lyra had released her grip on Luna so she could turn around, once again resting against Lyra's chest.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny scowled glaring at her brother.

Ron blushed putting his hands in the pockets of his dull green jacket that stood out against his red shirt and muttered, "Oh I just wanted to know if I could... You know... Hang out with you guys for a bit... If that's ok?".

Hermione snarled and shut her book in her lap with more force than necessary, "and why, may I ask, do you want to spend time with us? Shouldn't you be with your precious 'lav lav'? I'm sure she's missing you". Hermione's voice had soon changed from venomous to hurt by the end of her rant.

Ron's red face got deeper and trying to gather more tone in his voice admitted, "Well actually I wasn't with lavender, I was with Neville, Dean and Seamus. But there's only a short number of times I can hear Neville talk about how he's going to grow his own flitterbloom".

Hermione's face gained a tad bit more colour after hearing this, but she was still staring at him intensely, "well it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm sure you can see that there isn't enough room for you".

Like a bolt of lightning, an idea struck Luna and caused a devious smirked to spread across her face. She shook her head and waved her hand in disagreement with Hermione, "Hermione don't be silly, there is more than enough room for all of us". She had put her feet back on the floor and pulled away from Lyra, much to her discontent not understanding what she was doing.

"See, if I sit on Lyra's lap, then Ron can sit next to us, problem solved", Luna had scooched over and placed herself down on Lyra's lap snuggling her head against the warm soft neck. Lyra had a smirk plastered on her face now, she understood and brought her arms around Luna resting them at her waist.

"Yeah Ron, come on, don't be shy now" Lyra beckoned softly while tracing little circles on Luna's stomach. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were at this point fighting down laughter at Ron who was getting redder by the second and fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, unsure of what to do.

"Is something wrong Ron? Are we making you, uncomfortable?" Luna questioned innocently while Lyra slowly brought her tongue along Luna's jaw line. The others couldn't fight it anymore, and all five of them burst out laughing at Ron who had dropped his jaw and stuttered trying to find something to say.

He eventually stopped stuttering and hung his head in shame before looking up, and focusing his attention on Lyra and Luna. He confessed with a sense of guilt, "a-all right, I get it, they told you before I had chance to. I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean what I said or how I reacted, and I feel ashamed of myself. I had no right to do what I did. b-but it just slipped out before I could stop it, a-and I really only did because Luna looked like Malfoy a-and...". Ron's voice went from being quiet and sincere, too panicky and rushed.

"Whoa Ron calm down, we were only messing with you, and don't worry we accept your apology", Lyra giggled along with the others.

Ron looked dumbstruck, why was that so easy? Shouldn't they be really angry at him like the others were? "But... But... How can you forgive me so easily?!" he just couldn't believe it to be true.

Luna shook her head with a smile and replied, "Because you're our friend, and we know that you are truly sorry for what you have done. Now get in here will you, I didn't move over for nothing you know".

Ron's face shone with joy, and a massive smile spread across his face as he entered the compartment and shut the door behind him, sitting down next to the two girls. He grinned at the two of them, "oh you guys are the best, you know that. How can I ever make it up to you?".

Lyra rolled her eyes at him and sighed in amusement, "Ron you don't have to do anything, really, it's fine. But if you insult my girlfriend again, don't think I won't hurt you, not matter who is with us at the time".

Luna leaned forward and turned to look into Lyra's face. It was obvious that the two were together, but she hadn't called her, her girlfriend yet, and it made her stomach flutter. Lyra was smiling at her and for the first time, Luna felt right in the world. She wasn't just 'Loony Lovegood' anymore, she was Lyra's girlfriend and she felt wanted. This was where she belonged. Luna smiled back and they shared a short kiss, before she snuggled back into Lyra's warm protective embrace.

xxxx

The rest of the train ride passed by with friendly chatter, about Christmas and what they were all doing, school work they had yet to complete and just idle gossip. Everyone joined in the conversation, but when Ron tried to talk to Hermione, she just ignored him and started a new conversation with someone else. She was still very angry at him.

Before long it grew darker outside, signalling the train would meet its destination soon. "Hmm I wonder what mums done for dinner?" Ginny said out loud, she was miles away but then she sat up sharply and looked over to the two girls, "Oh god yeah! I didn't tell you did I, you two are staying at ours tonight". The two of them looked confused and were about to ask why, when she continued, "I got an owl from mum just before we left the castle, it said that Luna's dad is still away interviewing some guy about the dangers of pomperdoodles. Anyway he asked mum if you two could stay at ours because he won't be back until tomorrow morning, and of course mum said yes".

Luna nodded her head knowingly, and said in her spacey voice, "ah yes I remember him mentioning the pomperdoodles, oh well I can hear about it tomorrow then". Lyra shook her head giggling and pulled Luna closer to her. Ron had gotten used to them quite quickly considering he was the one who disapproved at first. Harry on the other hand was still feeling awkward.

"That's great! We can all hang out and play games" Ron said with a smile and stood up to open the compartment door, the train had slowed to a stop at king cross station.

"Oh yes Ron, because I'm sure everyone wants to hang out with you" Fred had popped his head around the door. Everyone beamed at him as they walked out of the train onto the station. Fred and George had come on to get their trunks and transport them back to the burrows. The two of them had disaparated with all of their trunks when they were walking over to Mr and Mrs Weasley with Remus Lupin next to them.

They all walked out of the barrier in small groups so as not to draw attention, and said there goodbyes to Hermione, who went over to her parents with her trolley that held her belongings. The eight of them made their way quickly to diagonal alley and to Fred and George's shop, it was where they would use floo powder to get back to the Burrow. One by one they stepped into the fireplace and threw their powder down, clearly saying 'the Burrow' before disappearing in a flash of green fire.

With Remus being the last one to arrive, they all shook themselves of the soot and dust that covered them. Lyra walked over to Luna and brushed some soot out of her hair, and brought her hand to cup her chin caressing the skin softly, before letting her hand drop to her side. Mrs Weasley was walking between everyone, waving her wand and ridding them of the dirt. She had seen the two girls and approached them with a soft smile. "Oh don't worry dears, it's absolutely fine, you don't have to be shy around us", Mrs Weasley placed a hand on each of their shoulders to show her acceptance.

They both smiled at her, there was no one kinder than Mrs Weasley, she always understood people and accepted them for what they are. Mrs Weasley turned from them so she could address everyone, "right then, I think we should sort out where everyone will be staying for the night". Before she could continue the front door opened to reveal Bill and Fleur, they must have just been for a walk.

Mrs Weasley gestured for them to come over and she continued, "Ahh good just in time. I know we said that you two were going to be in separate rooms earlier, but there has been a slight change. So you two will have to go in the attic, if that's alright?".

The two of them nodded with a smile and Bill answered, "Yeah that's fine mum, we'll go get are stuff now and move it". They moved over to the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Everyone turned back to Mrs Weasley who nodded her head, she wasn't too happy with them being in the same room, but it couldn't be helped. "Well that now leaves Ginny's room empty for Lyra and Luna to take. Harry, Ron you two will be sharing with Fred and George, and Remus you can take Bills room".

Remus had a dark sad look when he spoke, "Molly if it's too much trouble, I can always take the attic, then Bill and Fleur can have Bills room...". He went to continue but she put her hand up to silence him.

"No Remus, you are our guest. It would be rude of me to allow you to sleep in the attic" Molly spoke with finality, the conversation was over, no questions asked. Remus just nodded his head with a small smile and thanked her, before going up the stairs himself to settle in. Mrs Weasley turned back to the others and smiled warmly at them, "well why don't you go and sort out your things, while I finish of dinner".

They all went up the stairs and to the rooms they had been allocated. Lyra and Luna followed Ginny into her room on the first floor. Lyra had only been in here a few times when she had come over for the summer holidays, but each time she felt welcome. The room was a soft pink with several posters on the Walls, of the Holyhead harpies and the weird sisters. The people in the posters were smiling and waving at the new comers.

Ginny's bed was against the right wall, with two smaller makeshift beds that consisted of a small mattress big enough for one, a duvet and a pillow. One of the beds was against the left wall, and the other was at the end of Ginny's bed. "You can move the beds together if you want, mum won't mind" Ginny said to her friends as she started putting clothes into drawers of the dresser next to her bed.

Lyra blushed deeply, understanding what Ginny meant, she spluttered, "b-but won't that be like abusing her trust, I.. I don't want to take advantage of her".

Ginny laughed and closed the sock drawer to turn to her friend, "look don't worry about it, mum has known you for ages and you're like another daughter to her. She will be fine with it, believe me".

Lyra was about to open her mouth again, but before she could, Luna had picked up the mattress at the end of Ginny's bed and dragged it next to the other one. "I'm sure it will be much more comfy with the two beds together, so don't worry Lyra" Luna had turned to her and put her hands on her hips, comfort thick in her voice. Lyra felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of her name coming of those pink supple lips. Luna leaned in next to Lyra's ear and whispered teasingly, "but to be honest, I didn't plan on doing much sleeping tonight". Before Lyra could stop her, Luna had nibbled at her ear, causing a soft moan to escape Lyra's lips.

"Ooh who'd of thought Luna could be so seductive. Well you know don't mind me, I'm just putting my clothes away" Ginny giggled in surprise and turned from the two girls to her dresser again.

Luna pulled her head back and looked into green eyes, full of love and lust. "Oh there's a lot you don't know about Luna" Lyra purred with pleasure and leaned in to claim those luscious lips.

Ginny shut her trunk having finished putting her clothes away and lifted her hands in defeat and laughed, "ok, ok I know I was asking for that one, but if you're playing the 'make Ginny feel awkward' game then you're definitely winning".

They broke apart and turned to their friend, Luna apologised trying to hide the need in her voice, "yeah sorry about that Ginny, but really you started it with the bed thing".

They all laughed and Ginny replied, "well next time, can you make sure I'm either asleep, or not in the same room. I don't think I really want to watch my two best friends get at it. No matter how much I love you both".

Lyra had just organised her clothes into a clean and dirty pile when she replied with a smirk, "well I can't promise you that but I will try".

Luna giggled and had her dirty laundry in her arms ready to take downstairs to be cleaned, "come on. Let's go back downstairs before every one wonders were we've got to".

xxxx

They went downstairs and Mrs Weasley took their laundry from them, and with a wave of her wand the piles of clothes disappeared, probably to the cellar where she would clean them later. Mrs Weasley said dinner would be ready in half an hour, so Lyra and Luna joined the others in the living room. Fred and George had everyone play a massive game of exploding snap, this went on for a while until a brown owl tapped at the window behind them. Fred got up to open it and took the package attached to its leg, the owl then turned around and flew away.

"oh George were going to have to leave this game, are new products are here and were going to have to test them" Fred said with a massive smile as he lifted the lid of the box in his hand. George put his cards down and followed Fred to a secluded corner of the living room, were they proceeded to look at their new products. Lyra thought she saw Fred turn slightly and smirk at her, she then saw him pocket something quickly. It had looked like a glass phial, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well can't you show us what your new products are?" Ron asked impatiently as he threw his cards down and a few exploded on impact.

The twins got back up and returned to their seats on the couch.

Fred was smirking and explained, "of course we can, we just had to make sure everything was here, otherwise there would have been no point in showing you".

Ron blushed and muttered, "oh yeah I suppose that makes sense".

The twins then took out a number of different objects and placed them on the table. There were four items in total, a small bag of what looked like white sweets, a cream coloured box that was the size of a shoe box, a sheet of round stickers and a pair of socks. "What's this lot then?" Harry asked curiously looking at the items, they looked normal but after knowing the twins for so long, they could do absolutely anything for all he knew.

"Wait and see Harry", George smirked and took one of the white sweets from the bag, popping it in his mouth and starting to chew it. As he chewed the gum (he had blown a bubble, showing it was chewy and not a sweet) his eyebrows got bushier and bushier, until the hair had grown past his shoulders and was still going. Then he took the chewy out of his mouth, and in the space of five seconds the hair rushed back into his head until his eyebrows had returned to normal.

"Wow that's cool" Ron admitted while looking at the other items in amazement, he couldn't wait to see what they did.

Fred Informed them, "hair grow gum, causes your eyebrows to grow until you stop chewing". Fred then took one of the stickers from the sheet and stuck it to the table, it instantly enlarged and flashed different words and colours such as 'kick me! Go on!' or 'I'm a big loser'.

"Big bad notes, stick them to your unsuspecting victim and watch as the laughs start" George had said to them before they asked questions.

Ginny lifted her eyebrow at them and laughed, "there really good, but what do the socks have to do with anything?".

Fred shook his head and grinned, he removed his shoes and socks and put the socks from the table on his feet. He then stood up and wobbled around the living room, his legs had turned to jelly and he couldn't control were they went. After making his way back to the couch, he fell down and took of the socks, "floppy socks, amuse your friends with jelly legs".

Everyone was laughing at the sight of Fred waving his arms around, trying to stay up straight. They were just calming down when Luna questioned, "So what's that one do?". She had pointed at the box left in the middle of the table.

George nodded his head and grinned, "This is probably going to bring in the most money. Appeals to witches of every age". George tapped the box with his wand and it opened to reveal shelves of powders of every colour, they were also categorised under words like 'eyes' and 'lips'. At the back of the box was a dip and a glass phial under a mirror attached to the lid.

George continued, "Makeup made easy kit, just light a flame in the dip there at the back, put the phial over it and put the makeup you want into the phial. Only a pinch is needed of each type you want. Then once you've added all the makeup you want, just take the glass phial and fasten it with the lid and squirt on face. You then have perfect makeup".

Lyra nodded her head slowly, "impressive! Nice work you definitely have some money makers here boys". They both grinned at her deviously, she had no idea what they had in store for her. There was about ten more minutes before tea would be finished, so they each went and did their own thing. Harry had taken Remus and Mr Weasely into a side room, to talk to them about something important. Fred and George were writing letters to their manufacturers, placing orders of how many of each item they wanted.

This left Lyra, Luna, Ginny and Ron to play exploding snap. They only got through four rounds before Harry and the others returned to the living room. This was convenient because Mrs Weasley had just shouted them to dinner. They had to eat outside because there was to many of them to fit in the kitchen, so they sat at a large table under a white marquee in the back garden.

There were fireflies near the ceiling of the marquee making it sparkle over the table, highlighting all the wonderful dishes that were just waiting to be eaten. From the looks of it, Mrs Weasley must have been getting it all ready from the time they got on the train. There were plates filled with steaks, pork and lamb chops, dishes of steaming potatoes and vegetable, steak and kidney pies were also sat on a plate on the table. In the middle of the table was a large pot with stew in it, the smell was to die for and it overwhelmed Lyra's senses.

It was nice to be surrounded by people who cared about her and wanted to talk to her constantly. Mr Weasley was asking her and Harry questions about muggles. He had seen what he described as 'a square device that emitted sound when the buttons were pressed in the right sequence' on his last raid, and they were trying to explain to him that it was an mp3 player. In the end Lyra told him she would show him hers after dinner, to get him to stop asking questions.

He was absolutely delighted at the idea and the twins and Ginny had to hide their laughter. "More stew dear?", Molly asked as she picked up the ladle and scooped more stew onto Lyra's plate.

Lyra smiled at her and replied, "urmm yeah thanks, it's really nice, all of it".

Molly smiled back at her and replaced the ladle in the pot, "oh you're welcome and I'm glad you like it. And can I just say you're welcome here anytime, both of you".

She had looked between both Lyra and Luna when she said this, and they both just beamed at her. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, that's very kind of you", Luna said with gratitude in that dreamy voice she takes on when she is far away.

Molly shook her hand and retorted, "Enough of this formal nonsense, call me Molly". They both nodded in response and returned to their meals.

They finished their stew and cleared their plates away, then returned to the table with everyone for apple pie and custard. Everyone now listened as Remus and Arthur talked about work and how the order was doing. Apparently Remus was doing alright with infiltrating the werewolves and getting friendly with them, but the other night a fight broke out and now half of them have disappeared. Arthur said they were having trouble with making sure people were who they said they were in the ministry, several people have already disappeared for 'questioning' and haven't been seen again.

"Ok that's enough you two, they have other things to be worried about, and anyway it's nearly Christmas we should be happy. Why don't we all go inside for some eggnog" Molly raised her voice slightly, it was still kind but had a serious edge. She stood up and ushered them back inside to the living room, were they all sat down on multiple couches.

"we'll get the drinks for everyone mum, you just sit down and relax" Fred said to Molly with care and guided her to the couch, but as soon as he and George turned their backs two wide grins spread across their faces. Ginny saw them grinning and knew they were up to no good, what were they going to do this time?

"Hey I'm going to get some snacks for everyone ok" Ginny asked her mum, and with a nod of agreement, Ginny followed the twins into the kitchen.

When Ginny got to the cupboard to get a tin of biscuits she looked over to the twins, they had twelve glasses of eggnog in front of them, one for everyone. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, maybe she was just paranoid when it came to the twins. Just as she was going to turn around and go back to the living room, she saw Fred give George a glass phial, which he then emptied into the last glass. He hadn't seen her looking luckily, so she turned around and quickly returned to the living room before Fred and George came in with the drinks.

"Right here we are, nice cold eggnog for everyone" George announced as he and Fred returned to the living room with twelve glasses floating in the air. Then with a wave of their wands all the glasses floated over to a different person.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, mum and dad, Bill, fleur, Remus, us two, Lyra and last but not least Luna. Make sure you drink all of it now" Fred had listed of everyone as they got there drink, but his voice had taken on an innocent tone when talking to Luna. To innocent.

Ginny had watched the way the twins grinned when they looked away, she would have to watch out carefully for what they have done. Ginny took a sip of her eggnog and had an idea, "hey who wants to play truth or dare?". Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lyra and Luna all nodded in agreement and sat down in a circle in an empty space on the floor.

"Well have fun guys, but don't go too far", Remus addressed them with a smile then turned to Molly and stated, "Molly the food was absolutely amazing, thank you again for letting me stay".

Molly smiled at him and gripped his shoulder, "your very welcome Remus, if you want anything else just ask".

He nodded and said with a yawn, "right I'm off to bed, night guys".

Everyone replied night to him. After he left Arthur got up and said something about doing paperwork and Molly went to clean all their clothes. Bill and fleur went into the back room to sort out plans for their wedding. Which left the others to play truth or dare. "Right then I'll spin it first shall I" Fred had conjured an empty butterbeer bottle in the middle of the circle, and he spun it hard. It slowed down until it came to a stop, pointing at Ron, who went bright red.

"Well Ron which is it to be, truth or dare?", George asked with a grin.

"Uhh... uhhh... Truth" Ron mumbled, he was deciding which would be worse, then he remembered who was here and how bad his brother's dares were.

The twins grinned at each other before Fred asked, "Well is it true what I've heard about lavender brown, does she voluntarily kiss you?".

Ron's cheeks went the same colour as his hair before he answered, "Yeah, yeah it is, so what".

George laughed, "so what! Well how many times did she hit her head?".

"She didn't hit her head stupid, she just likes me", Ron retorted still going a deeper red.

Fred smirked, "well there's a first time for everything, now spin the bottle will you". Ron spun the bottle glad that all attention had moved from him.

The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Ginny and before anyone could open their mouths she said calmly, "truth".

George thought for a moment, all he could hear was people sipping their eggnog, then he said, "How good a kisser is Dean?".

Ginny laughed and took a sip of her drink then replied, "Why you want to know that I don't know, you planning on kissing him yourself? Well anyway he's quite a good kisser actually".

Ron went red again after just returning to normal, and he glared at his sister for a second, so did Harry but mentally kicked himself when he realised. Still giggling Ginny spun the bottle and this time it landed on Luna, who had just drained the last of her drink. The twins grinned, now things were going to get interesting. Luna had a glazed look about her as she looked around at the group of people, waiting for her to make her decision. Then Luna's eyes went dark and gave her a brave outgoing look.

Luna's eyes stopped on Lyra and she grinned widely, "oh go on then I'll have a dare". The twin's mouths spread from ear to ear, at least their experiment had worked.

"Hmm how about, you and Lyra French kiss" Fred suggested with a smirk.

Ginny huffed, "that's not exactly fair, it's not much of a dare there going to enjoy it" Harry and Ron agreed with her but George just put his hand up to silence them, the look in his eye told them there was more to it, and to wait and see.

Luna didn't even hesitate before she turned to her left and cupped Lyra's face with her hands. Their lips crashed together when she brought Lyra's face towards her, Lyra's hands searched for those beautiful blonde locks that felt like silk to her skin. Their eyes were closed in bliss when Luna heard a voice coming from somewhere to her right, "don't forget the French part". Luna smiled into Lyra's lips and traced along her bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance.

Lyra felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt Luna's tongue exploring her mouth, Lyra moved her arms around Luna's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Lyra getting past the first shock fought for dominance, and with a small moan from Luna started exploring Luna's sweet mouth. The two of them kissed with passion, Luna was now running her fingers through brown locks and moaned when Lyra lifted her into her lap.

"Alright, alright you've completed the dare, now calm down before the boys eyes pop out of their heads" Ginny giggled at Ron and Harry who were gawping at the sight before them. Lyra broke the contact and looked into grey eyes normally full of love and care, were dark and piercing with a sparkle of something Lyra couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey you two, Ginny's right you've finished the dare, now come back to reality and re-join us please" Fred smirked as he saw how Luna's eyes were full of need.

Lyra had to lift Luna of her lap, and even then Luna didn't move her hand from Lyra's thigh, which she proceeded to caress. Lyra frowned at the look in Luna's eyes, something had happened to her, or she had taken something. Lyra's wandering eyes found the twins when she spun the bottle. They both had massive grins on their faces that told her they had something to do with Luna's strange behaviour.

The bottle stopped on Harry and he chose dare as well. Trying to change the subject of their questions and dares Ron said, "You have to eat two cockroach clusters and two jelly slugs without making a face". Of course Fred summoned the sweets and Harry forced them down his throat, but couldn't help but wince.

"They looked tasty Harry, want another one?" George laughed and offered him another jelly slug, Harry replied by throwing a cushion at him.

"Guess that's a no then, spin the bottle" Fred laughed and everyone joined in and watched the bottle as it spun round and round.

It stopped on Fred and he chose dare, as if challenging them to impress him. Molly had just walked past the living room and into the side room with bundles of clean clothes in her arms. Ginny grinned, "Fred I dare you to get one of those big bad notes on mum".

Fred stood up and peeled a sticker from the sheet on the table, he snorted, "Ginny you have a lot to learn, but you're getting there". Fred then stopped his mum before she went back to the cellar and hugged her, "mum you're the best you know that". As he said this he patted his mums back and pecked her on the cheek. She just smiled at him and went back to what she was doing.

As she turned her back they all saw the large words flashing on her back 'I'm a big loser' they all sniggered as she moved out of sight. Fred sat back down in his space in the circle and spun the bottle. Lyra was watching the bottle, but couldn't help but notice how Luna kept creeping closer to her, and her hand slipped to her inner thigh still caressing it. No one else but the twins had noticed, they were still grinning and occasionally glanced over in their direction.

This time the bottle stopped in front of George and before he even had chance to say anything, Lyra asked the twins in a serious tone, "what have you done to Luna?". Everyone apart from the twins gave her a questioning look.

George just laughed and replied, "Well _we_ haven't actually _done_ anything to her".

Ginny frowned and understood what he meant, she asked "ok then, what did you give her. I saw you put something in one of the drinks, I guess that's the one you gave Luna".

The twins nodded their heads, obviously impressed with their sister, Fred calmly replied, "how very observant of you Ginny. Yes we did add something to Luna's drink, it's a new potion we wanted to test. And by the looks of it, thanks to the help of muggle science, it's a big success".

Lyra was confused and frowned at them, asked, "And what exactly does this potion do? Cause I can't see any difference with her".

Luna edged closer and leaned her head next to Lyra's and breathed, "Lyra I'm fine really, just please, kiss me". Lyra pushed her back a bit to give her space.

Lyra looked into Luna's face and saw the same dark sparkling stare as before. The twins smirked from ear to ear and Fred replied, "Well this potion, so to say, has caused Luna to experience a libido spike". Everyone apart from Lyra looked confused and didn't understand, but Lyra's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed glaring at the twins. She was at a loss for words, why on earth did they have to test it on Luna, of all people.

"Uhhh what does that actually mean?", Harry asked curiously, Ron and Ginny shared his expression. Fred and George didn't say anything, they were smirking at Lyra surprised that she knew what it meant, and so had decided it was up to her if she wanted to tell them.

Lyra closed her mouth and turned to Harry and Ron, she asked them in a dry tone, "Do you really want to know?". They both just nodded their heads slowly, sensing the anger in her voice.

Lyra was about to tell them when Luna leaned right in next to her cheek and started kissing the soft skin, traveling down her neck. Lyra jumped in shock when she felt Luna's lips on her skin, then she got used to it and closed her eyes in bliss moaning softly. Then she remembered where she was and blushed deeply, she opened her eyes and pushed Luna away from her. Luna had a hurt look in her eyes but it couldn't over power the dark lust, and she just kept trying to get closer to Lyra, but Lyra held her away by her shoulder.

Lyra coughed and shook herself to make sure her voice was strong when she informed them, "well according to what they've just said" Lyra motioned with her hand in the twin's direction, "Luna is experiencing an increase in her sex drive, and by the way she's acting a rather high increase". Harry and Ron blushed deeply and looked down at the carpet as if inspecting its quality, trying to hide there embarrsessment at the subject of the conversation.

Fred and George just nodded their heads and said excitedly, "We call it lovely lust, should be a big seller with couples".

Ginny looked shocked and gasped loudly, "Fred! George! Now isn't the time to be celebrating, look at what you've done to her! She can't go two seconds without needing to touch Lyra! I think you need to lower the concentration a bit!".

Ron had gotten over his embarrassment and retorted with a snort, "a bit?! More like a lot, look at her. There's no way you can sell that, you will have people pouncing at each other to calm themselves down". Ron had pointed at Luna who was now kissing along the sleeved arm that held her by the shoulder.

Lyra snarled at them, "that's my girlfriend you're talking about thank you very much! She's not a test dummy, so can you please stop referring to her as one! And Ron, since you don't fully understand what any of this means. Luna won't just pounce on any living thing, she just can't control her desires for me because there so strong".

Ginny's face took on a guilty look and said shamefully, "Of course I'm sorry Lyra, I didn't mean it". Ron nodded as well and muttered an apology.

Lyra's expression softened slightly and nodded back to them, "it's ok I shouldn't have snapped". Ginny shook her head but Lyra put her hand up to stop her talking and said again, "no seriously Ginny it's ok, you didn't mean it like that, and I just got worked up".

Lyra turned back to Luna who was now pulling the sleeve of her blue cardigan up her arm, revealing naked flesh beneath it, which she started kissing. Lyra turned back to the twins and frowned, "so isn't there something you can give her to calm her down?".

Fred smirked at her, but the angry look she shot at him caused him to drop the smirk instantly, he replied, "No there's nothing you can do but wait for the effects to wear off, but there's also the other factor". Fred grinned at her and continued, "You could just satisfy her and then you'd both enjoy the potions effects".

Lyra shot up so fast, that no one had realised she had moved until the sound of a slap to the face echoed around the room. Everyone stared at Lyra, she was still kneeling in front of Fred, her hand shaking and a look that could kill upon her face. Fred now had a red hand print on his left cheek, blood trailing down his chin from the scratch marks left there. Ginny leaned forward and put a hand on Lyra's shoulder, Lyra jumped and turned her head to look at her, her eyes softened when she saw who it was.

"Lyra, come on its ok, just calm down and sit back down ok" Ginny whispered to her friend in a comforting tone, and pulled her by the arm guiding her to the empty spot next to her. Lyra sat back down and continued to stare at Fred, as if daring him to say something else so she could really hurt him. Fred just wiped his left hand across his injured cheek, and examined the blood that was left there.

"Whoa I'm sorry Lyra, I didn't mean to insult you, I was only messing around" Fred apologised sincerely.

Lyra had stood up and walked towards the kitchen before turning around to face them. She looked furious. "Only messing around. ONLY MESSING AROUND! How dare you... how dare you! First you start intentionally interfering in my relationship, by using my girlfriend as a test for your 'lust potion'. Then you start Luna off by daring her to French kiss me, then start looking at her as a successful science experiment. And after all that, you have the nerve to joke around saying I SHOULD JUST FUCK HER AN GET IT OVER WITH! Well I have news for you pal, if I wasn't underage I would have cursed the shit out of you so much, that afterwards they wouldn't be able to recognise you!". Lyra had screamed at Fred her voice only getting louder as she went on, by the end she was gasping for breath and her body was shaking in rage.

Fred's face was full of genuine fear, he had realised that she was holding back when she had slapped him. Everyone else was also staring at her (even Luna went back to herself for a minute), unsure of what she was going to do next. Before Fred could say anything, Molly emerged from behind the wall leading to the cellar, her face full of shock and disbelief. "Fred is what she just said true?!" she had asked calmly but seriously. Fred didn't say anything, he felt too ashamed to speak, so just nodded his head in response.

Molly's face changed suddenly from shock to anger, she shouted, "Fred and George Weasley! I expected more from you, I thought I raised you to be better than that. Not only have you insulted Lyra's and Luna's feelings, but you could also of done serious harm to poor Luna. Don't you ever test your products on other people without them knowing ever again. You owe Lyra and Luna a proper apology, and if I ever hear anything like this happening again, then you better hope someone is there to stop me from hexing you, and don't think I won't". Fred and George just nodded their heads and looked away from their mother, ashamed of themselves.

Molly walked over to Lyra and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said softly, "are you ok dear?".

Lyra just nodded stiffly and looked into Mrs Weasley's face, it was apologetic and comforting. Lyra felt herself relax and spoke quietly, "yeah I'm ok, just got worked up. I'm sorry for swearing".

Molly shook her head and replied, "No it's fine dear, I don't blame you either, it wasn't right what they did to you two". Molly guided Lyra to the couch in the living room, which was now empty of Fred and George, they must have gone up to bed.

Leaving Lyra sat on the couch, Molly moved to the floor where Ginny, Luna, Harry and Ron were still sat. She reached for Luna's hand and pulled her to her feet before taking her to the couch and sitting her down next to Lyra. The others followed Mrs Weasley and sat on the couch opposite the one the two girls were on. "Right I say a nice mug of hot chocolate to calm down, then it's time for bed" Molly said with a soft smile before conjuring up five hot chocolates on the table.

"Thank you Mrs Wea... Molly" Lyra said quietly with appreciation.

Molly just smiled warmly at her, "it's fine dear and don't worry Ginny is a very heavy sleeper". As Molly walked away to the cellar once again, everyone's mouths hung open. They all started laughing and didn't stop until their sides hurt.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she's just said that. She's basically just given you permission to... You know", Ginny giggled to Lyra who just started laughing again nodding her head.

Eventually they all calmed down long enough to start their drinks. Luna was cautious at first, someone had already spiked her drink once tonight and she was only just starting to return to normal. After watching Lyra and the others drink their hot chocolate and nothing happen, she decide it was safe to drink. Luna was fighting the temptation to kiss Lyra's bare neck, and slip her right hand down her thigh. It wasn't as strong as before because the potion had nearly completely worn of, but it was replaced with Luna's own genuine need, which was just as strong.

Luna finished her hot chocolate and it left her with a warm comforting feeling that spread all over. Luna sighed and leaned into Lyra's warm embrace smiling up at the soft, kind green eyes that met her gaze. Lyra wrapped her arms around Luna pulling her closer. She looked into those grey eyes that were no longer as dark as they were before, they now looked up at her with love and care. Lyra smiled back at her and kissed her softly before letting Luna turn around so she could see everyone else.

The five of them talked about what they were going to do in the week, Harry suggested a small quidditch game and everyone agreed, then Ron mentioned about degnoming the garden again, and they even made plans to go to diagon alley. Ginny was falling asleep on the couch leaning against Ron's shoulder, and occasionally sitting up right to try and stay awake. "Ginny it's ok, you can go to bed if you want, you don't have to wait for us" Lyra said to her friend with a smile.

Ginny nodded her head and stood up she turned to them and yawned. "alright then, but you just want me to be asleep when you get upstairs so you can _'satisfy your girlfriend'_" Ginny teased her friend, seeing the smirk on Lyra's face told her she knew Ginny was only playing. Lyra squeezed Luna to her chest, she moved the blonde hair away to reveal her soft neck, which she then kissed and caressed with her tongue. Luna blushed as she let out a soft moan, the potion had complete left her blood stream now and she was well aware of the others around them.

Lyra lifted her lips from Luna's skin just enough so she could breath, "yeah and so what if I do? Let's just hope for your sake, that you are a heavy sleeper, because I'm not going to stop once I've started". Lyra then traced Luna's jaw line with her forefinger, leaving a hot trail behind. Luna melted from the touch and craved for more, she turned her face so she could find those soft supple lips.

"Ok, way too much information that I didn't need to know. I'm going to go get some ear plugs and an eye mask, just in case. Night guys" Ginny giggled and disappeared up the stairs.

The two girls broke apart and laughed with the boys. They stayed up a bit more, talking about nothing in particular while playing a few games of exploding snap. While Harry was reshuffling the cards for the fifth time, Luna asked in her dreamy far away voice, "so Harry what's up with you and Ginny?".

Harry blushed and dropped a few of the cards, "I don't know what you mean?" he muttered back as he bent down to pick up the cards from under the table.

Lyra laughed, "oh come on Harry, were not blind, we can see the way you look at her, and the way you get all angry when anyone mentions Dean".

Harry sat back up with the cards in his hands and replied coolly, "yeah that's just because I'm looking out for her". Lyra and Luna giggled making him blush.

Ron looked at Harry with a confused look and questioned, "Mate do you really like my sister?". Harry was bright red but replied, "look she's nice and all but were friends aren't we".

Ron nodded his head, "yeah your friends, but to be honest out of you and Dean, I'd rather it be you going out with her".

Harry's cheeks cooled down a bit and he coughed, "yeah well, shall we start the game?".

Lyra shook her head and stood up pulling a yawning Luna with her, "no, I'm going to have to get this one to bed soon", the boys smirked at her and Luna blushed slightly. Lyra sighed in amusement, "not like that you two, but.", She pulled Luna to her chest, their faces inches away, she breathed, "I can't say it won't be a possibility". Luna let out the breath she was holding and closed the gap between them.

Ron let out a sad sigh and said grimly so just Harry could hear, "see that's what a real relationship looks like, two people who love and care about each other. But with me and lavender, all she wants to do is snog me, we never have any sentimental moments".

Harry stood up and patted him on the back before replying, "well don't get yourself down about it, at least your with someone who likes you".

Ron just shrugged and muttered, "Whatever, are we going up as well then, its gone midnight and if mum comes up here and sees us she will probably go through the roof".

Harry nodded and sighed, "Yeah come on then. Hey you two, calm down save some for upstairs", Harry laughed at the girls, who had only just separated.

Lyra huffed, "your just jealous because Ginny's in are room", Luna laughed and they all walked up the stairs.

The girls said goodnight to the boys as they slowly entered Ginny's room. They were quiet as can be when getting changed into their nightwear, (simple tank tops and shorts, pale blue for Lyra and a soft pink for Luna) because Ginny was already asleep. After going to the bathroom and taking care of certain necessities, Lyra returned to find Luna lying under the quilt on the left mattress with her eyes closed deep in thought. Lyra slipped in next to her and pulled her to her chest, so she could put her right arm around Luna.

She just lay there next to Luna, stroking the blonde hair under her fingers. "What you thinking about?" Lyra whispered into Luna's ear.

Luna smiled, her eyes still closed, replied softly, "just about everything that's happened these past few days, it feels like a dream". Luna turned her head then to look into Lyra's eyes, before continuing, "At the beginning of this year, when I first saw you again after the holidays, you took my breath away. You were stood there on the platform, dressed in your simple tight jeans and v neck checkered t-shirt, and you just seemed to glow. In that moment you looked stunning, and I knew that you had stolen my heart".

Lyra was so touched all she could do was smile back and kiss her with all the love and passion she could, trying to tell her that the same had happened to her. Luna pulled away and laughed quietly, "and now I'm lying here kissing you, this can only be a dream".

Lyra smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Luna's eyes before she replied softly, "well if it is, please never wake me up, because I love you Luna, and I never want to lose you".

Luna's eyes sparkled at the words and she turned over to her side so they were both facing each other, she breathed, "and I love you Lyra".

They both smiled and closed the gap between them, lips moulding together as one. Lyra pulled Luna close so there bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Luna's hands locked in brown curls pulling Lyra deeper into the kiss. Lyra traced Luna's bottom lip and gained entry almost as soon as her tongue touched the skin. She explored the depths of Luna's sweet mouth, earning her a soft moan when she collided with Luna's tongue. She smiled allowing Luna dominance for a short while, before she pulled away and kissed softly down Luna's neck.

Luna moved her arms down to Lyra's back finding the hem of her top, slipping her hands underneath to caress the soft skin for the first time. Lyra let out a soft moan before trailing her lips down her loves neck to her collar-bone and found the steady pulse of her heart, she sucked down hard.

_"Lyra"_

The sound of Luna moaning her name in her dreamy voice caused her to shiver and bite down gently before kissing the tender mark she had left behind. Luna had dug her fingernails into Lyra's back leaving crescent moon marks in the tender skin, as shivers ran throughout her body, Lyra had just marked her as her own.

She pulled at the hem of the tank top, trying to remove the barrier between her and Lyra. Lyra smirked and pulled them both up, lips crashed against each other as Luna pulled the top off and flung it behind her. She then pulled her own off before pushing Lyra back down and straddling her waist. Lyra looked up to see grey eyes full of love and lust, and both her own. But in seconds the young women above her blushed deeply in embarrassment. Luna felt the heat grow in her cheeks, she suddenly felt self-conscious about her body, especially looking at Lyra's bulging chest beneath her bra compared to her own small one. Lyra could see the discomfort in her loves face and knew what it was about, she reached up and stroked her arms whispering, "Absolutely stunning, how can I compare to such beauty".

Luna felt her cheeks cool, how could she be so silly, the young women beneath her loved her for everything she was, there was no need to be embarrassed with her. Luna smiled at her and leaned forward joining their lips in a heated passion.

Lyra broke the contact and said softly with care stroking the blonde curls, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready, I will gladly wait for you". Luna brought her fingers up to Lyra's lips to silence her, she moved her fingers away and brought her mouth close, her breath hot on Lyra's flesh.

"Lyra I love you, I've wanted you for so long. As long as I'm with you everything will be fine, _please make me yours_", at the last words Lyra pulled the girl closer, lips meeting and tongues battling for dominance.

Lyra felt Luna nervously trail her fingers down from her neck to her chest, resting in between her breasts on the material of her plain white bra. She moaned when Luna's hand veered right and squeezed slightly. Taking this as permission to explore the young women, she brought her own hand up to Luna's bra covered breasts, slipping her hand under the pink material and caressing the hardening nub. Luna's head flung back at the contact, shivers running over her and a seeping warmth travelling to her lower region.

Her hand didn't stop there, it continued trailing down Luna's soft stomach and stopped at her waist line. Luna sat up properly to allow Lyra to remove her shorts exposing her growing arousal only covered by knickers. Luna smiled at her as she removed Lyra's shorts slowly feeling the warmth hidden beneath them. They leaned forward and embraced each other's lips once again, before Lyra slowly lowered them down with her on top. Luna moved her lips to Lyra's neck and travelled down to her shoulder were she did as Lyra had done, she sucked and bit the area before caressing it with tender kisses.

Lyra moaned hotly, she didn't care if anyone heard them anymore, she wanted Luna and Luna wanted her that was all that mattered. She revelled from the touch of Luna's kisses, and trailed her hand down Luna's body caressing the soft skin with her fingers that lead to Luna's waist until she found the beginning of fabric. She slipped her hand in and teased the growing bundle of nerves, causing Luna to moan, "oh god, _Lyra_". Lyra purred at the sweet sound coming from her lover's lips, taking it as permission to delve deeper into the unknown. She teased by dipping her fingertips in the growing arousal, listening to Luna's moans of pleasure that caused her to grow hotter and hotter.

"_Lyra_" Luna pleaded her lover, she wanted her, all of her. Lyra complied to her lover's wishes and slowly slid her index finger into her burning core, before pulling out and thrusting deeper taking her innocence. Luna bucked against the pressure that caused her so much intense pleasure, her back arching her body against Lyra's desperate for skin to meet skin, she moaned and reached up to pull Lyra's lips toward her own. Luna couldn't stifle the loud cry that escaped her lips when her lover caressed her most sensitive part with her thumb while continuing her deep thrusts.

Their lips clashed once again muffling Luna's moans. Luna pulled her lips away suddenly and whispered in a small panicky voice, "I... I d-don't know...".

Lyra slowed her actions to a soft caress and pressed her lips against hers to silence her before she assured her, "Luna don't worry, just do what you think is right. As long as I'm with you, that's good enough". These words brought tears of joy to Luna's eyes and she joined their lips again in there heated passion once more.

Lyra felt soft nervous fingers push aside her bra and cup the breast beneath it, fingernails grazing the hardened nipple. She groaned into the kiss as she felt another hand nervously travel down her stomach and slip past the fabric, pausing before teasing her pent-up arousal. Lyra gasped sharply as she felt her lover delve deep into her core, her own actions slowing for a second as she closed her eyes in bliss, before matching Luna's rhythm with her own.

Lyra returned her gaze to Luna's, she was smiling up at her with lust filled eyes, Lyra brushed away the stray tears that clung to her lovers face, and Luna brought her free hand up to rest over Lyra's hand that cupped her face. They stayed like this soaking in each other's beauty before Luna pulled Lyra's head down to join their mouths in passion. Once they were again connected Lyra felt more confident fingers cup her breast again, caressing the soft nub that hardened at their touch. Lyra smiled and brought her own free hand up to her lover's chest moving the pink material aside to reveal pale soft skin. She cupped the soft mound and teased the pink hardening nipple, she grazed it with her finger nails when a low groan left Luna's lips.

There kissing became rough and feverish as there thrusts deepened with the onset of their climax. Lyra could taste the salty blood on her tongue from Luna's lips, where she had bit down when her lover flicked her button softly causing her to shiver. Lyra had struggled to remove the infernal material that separated her from her lovers soft breasts, until with a giggle Luna brought her free hand around her back and helped Lyra unhook it. They did the same thing with Lyra's bra and the two were flung to the floor forgotten. Luna blushed, embarrassed by her naked body, but remembered she was with Lyra so everything would be alright. Lyra smiled at her and she smiled back, her face cooling a bit to be replaced with lust.

Lyra wasted no time in returning to her previous actions, she cupped the soft breast with her free hand caressing the skin. Luna moved her lips to place kisses all over Lyra's neck, occasionally sucking and biting earning her soft groans from her lover. She gasped when she felt Lyra kiss down her chest, those same lips finding their way to her hardened nipple, she grasped for the brown curls and thrusted deeper as the shivers ran over her and she could feel Lyra smile into her skin, leaving a hot trail as she travelled from one breast to the next.

Lyra could feel the added pressure as she thrust deeper into her lover's core, the signs that her release would come soon. She moved away from the soft mound and looked into her lover's eyes seeing the pleasure growing in them as her walls tightened around Lyra. She could also feel her own climax rising and her own walls tightened around Luna, as her lover thrusted fast while caressing her sensitive spot. Sweat glistened of their bodies in the moonlight, showing their heated passion as there release grew more imminent with each passing second.

Lyra knew Luna had reached her limit when she looked into eyes that screamed the pleasure she could feel. She thrust deeper into her lover, caressing the bundle of nerves faster as she felt walls clamp down around her, and heard as Luna cried her name into the darkness as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Lyra moaned at the sound of her name being cried in pleasure because of her actions, and could feel her own pressure building. Luna had continued to thrust deeper and faster when she was overwhelmed with the beautiful sensation that spread all over her, she wanted her lover to feel the same pleasure she did.

With one final thrust from Luna she sent Lyra over the edge, she heard her lover scream her name as she was met with the release of her climax, eyes rolling back in her head as the pleasure filled every vein of her being. Neither one stopped their thrusts until they were sure the other had come back down from there high. Lyra feeling warm and sleepy, collapsed on top of Luna's naked body, their breasts pressed together. She pulled her hand up from the confines of fabric to snake around Luna's waist, Luna copied her and pulled them onto their sides. They simply lay there pressed against each other, there ragged breath hot against each other's flesh.

Lyra looked into the soft grey eyes of her lover staring back with love and care having just calmed down from her climax. She stroked the blonde locks and brushed away a few strands that stuck to her lovers face with sweat, she cupped her chin caressing the soft skin of Luna's cheek. Lyra whispered softly, "you are so beautiful. How was I ever blessed with an angel like you?".

Luna laughed and kissed her gently aware of the blood she tasted and whispered back, "I could ask you the same question".

Lyra smiled warmly at her and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, resting at their shoulders. She snaked her arm around Luna's waist once more, pulling her closer to her warm embrace, they fit so perfectly together. Luna rested her head against Lyra's chest, her arm resting against her bare stomach. Lyra kissed her softly on the head resting her own against it then whispeared, "I love you Luna". Luna blindly placed a kiss on the bare flesh in front of her and whispered back, "I love you too", then they both allowed themselves to be pulled into unconsciousness.

xxxx

Sunlight flooded through the window of the first floor bedroom as the sun emerged from over the hill in the distance. The warm light fell on the sleeping figure in the bed against the right wall. The light caused Ginny to become uncomfortably warm and she stirred from her sleep. She was confused at first when she opened her eyes because she still couldn't see anything, then she remembered she had worn an eye mask to bed. She pulled it up over her eyes and removed the ear plugs in her ears, placing both on her bedside table before sitting up in her bed.

As she looked around the room she saw that she had made the right choice to wear the ear plugs and eye mask. Tank tops, shorts and bras were littered around the room, one of the tops had found its way to the end of her bed. Her gaze then fell on the sleeping figures of her friends pressed together holding each other. She smiled at them, they looked so peaceful sleeping together, Luna resting against Lyra's chest and Lyra leaning against Luna's head both smiling in their sleep.

Ginny wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock on her wall, it was 6:30. _'might as well get up, I don't want to be here when they do'_ Ginny thought to herself with a laugh as she got up carefully from her bed and took some clothes with her to the bathroom. After washing up and feeling fresher in blue jeans and a pale green top, she slowly and quietly opened her bedroom door so as to not wake up her friends. Thankfully they were still asleep so she just folded her pyjamas up and put them at the end of the bed. She giggled when she moved the blue tank top away from her pyjamas and off the bed, she dropped it next to the other tank top at the end of their bed.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Ginny walked down the stairs to the living room and then to the kitchen, where she saw that Fred, George, Harry and Ron were awake and having breakfast. "Your all up early aren't you?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Ron at the kitchen table.

Fred was at the stove cooking bacon and eggs for everyone, he turned around wand in hand still twirling around the pan and answered irritably, "never mind why were up early, why weren't you up earlier?".

Fred then walked over with five plates of food and set them down in front of everyone. Ginny gave him a confused look as she picked up her fork, "what do you mean, 'why wasn't I up earlier'?, I was sleeping".

George swallowed the bacon in his mouth and replied, "Well that's a bloody miracle, how the hell did you manage to get any sleep? You're in the same room as them!".

Ginny choked on the egg she was eating and took a long drink of water before she giggled, "oh, well I had ear plugs and an eye mask on, and good job too by the looks of it".

Ron huffed picking at his meal, "you got that right, didn't get any sleep all you could hear was them moaning, was around 2 or 3am can't remember properly, and well after that there was no point trying to sleep".

Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Wait, so does that mean you actually listened to them purposely?". Ron blushed and looked down at his food. Ginny scoffed, "Ron, why didn't you ask Fred or George to block out the sound with magic, or were you listening for tips to use on lavender?".

Ron's head shot up instantly and he shouted, "I was not listening for tips, and for your information I did ask but they didn't".

Fred hit Ron on the arm and hissed, "Do you want to wake up the whole house, shut up!". Ron just glared at them all as he carried on eating his breakfast.

Ginny turned to Fred and asked, "Is it true, you listened as well?".

Fred just shrugged as he ate some eggs, he swallowed his food before replying, "You know how lazy I am when I'm sleepy, and my wand was on the dresser".

Ginny shook her head before saying, "you boys are sick, you know that right?".

George also just shrugged, before smirking, "oh who cares, it sounded like they really enjoyed it though". Ginny threw her glass at him and he ducked out of the way just in time, then repaired it with his wand. When he turned around to see Ginny with a shocked expression he couldn't help but laugh and they all joined in with him.

"George that's not really an appropriate thing to say, you weren't even supposed to hear them" Ginny giggled while returning to her now cold eggs.

Harry spoke for the first time during the conversation, "there was no way you couldn't hear them, it was echoing all around the house. It can't have been that loud as it got to the fourth floor though, because your mum and dad haven't gotten up yet".

George nodded in agreement then laughed, "And what about Remus, I'm surprised he isn't down here, he's just across the hall from them".

Ginny gasped and brought her hand to her mouth and giggled, "oh god that's going to be embarrassing for them if he heard them".

Ron shook his head and said, "Nah he's a werewolf isn't he, so he's probably a really heavy sleeper since he's probably always tired". They all nodded in agreement then heard footsteps coming down the stairs so stopped there laughing instantly and watched to see who it could be.

"Oh I see you've already started breakfast, lovely, does anyone want any more?" Molly had walked into the kitchen with Arthur behind her. They all laughed one more time before continuing their breakfast and discussing other topics.

xxxx

Luna opened her eyes when she heard a soft thud of a door closing shut. When all she could see was bare skin she was confused, and it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened last night. She smiled at the memory and felt her body pressed against Lyra's, she felt warm and safe. She continued to resting her head against Lyra's chest, which was rising and falling as she slept, savouring the moment.

Luna pulled herself up onto her elbow after a while, so she could watch the sleeping form of her lover. Lyra looked so peaceful when she was asleep, her mouth was slightly parted and smiling, and her face was relaxed completely which gave her an innocent look, her brown hair sprawled out behind her.

Luna smiled down at her, _'she's so beautiful and she's mine'_ the thought made Luna's stomach flutter and her heart race. Luna continued to watch her lover sleep, until she saw the bruises on her shoulder and collar-bone, the ones she had created. She traced them lightly with her fingers, knowing that she had similar marks on her own body.

Lyra felt a tickling sensation on her shoulder and it roused her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see bare skin in front of her and not the blanket of blonde hair she had fallen asleep to. She turned her head to look up at her lover who was smiling down at her.

"Good morning Lyra, did you sleep well?" Luna whispered, she brought her hand up from Lyra's shoulder to her brown hair which she stroked softly.

Lyra smiled and replied softly, "very well thanks to you".

Luna giggled and lay back down next to her lover before cupping her chin and caressing the soft skin, "I'm glad to hear it".

Lyra pulled her lover closer so there lips were inches apart and she breathed, "And what about you my love, did you, sleep well?". Luna felt her stomach flutter at her nickname, and the feel of Lyra's hot breath on her lips.

"Extraordinarily well" she replied with a smile, as she looked into those caring green eyes.

Lyra smiled and whispered, "Good, I'm glad". Luna smiled at her lover stroking her brown curls, it was nice to just lie there in each other's embrace and talk.

Lyra was met with the aroma of cooking and her stomach growled in hunger. Luna laughed softly before stating, "Guess we should go downstairs so we can fill your stomach, before the fairies take all the food".

Lyra smirked at her and kissed her cheek slowly before whispering, "Only you can sate my hunger". Luna moaned quietly and found those soft luscious lips with her own in a passionate embrace. Lyra could still taste the blood that had dried from their passion last night and it caused her to shiver. She brought her hand up to Luna's chest were she cupped her soft mound teasing the skin with her fingers, earning her a soft moan from her lover.

Luna broke there contact and smiled into green eyes that betrayed the lust her lover was feeling. "We can't Lyra, everyone will hear us there only one floor below us" Luna whispered with a sad sigh.

Lyra smirked and kissed her lovers lips softly before replying, "Let them listen, they probably heard us last night anyway".

Luna shook her head and stroked her lovers cheek softly before she sighed, "no Lyra, as much as I want to we can't, we would never live it down and plus I wouldn't want Mrs Weasley or professors Lupin to hear us in that situation".

Lyra nodded her head and brought her hand up to Luna's shoulder and sighed, "Your right, come on then let's get ready and go down for breakfast".

Both of the girls sat up and went about making themselves presentable to go downstairs. Eventually after ten minutes both girls emerged from Ginny's bedroom fully clothed, Lyra was wearing blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, her hair brushed and resting against her shoulders, and Luna was wearing grey jeans and a red t-shirt, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

As they walked down the stairs into the living room they could hear the voices of most people in the house, as they walked into the kitchen however everyone fell silent. "Oh girls do sit down and I will make you something to eat" Molly gestured them to the last remaining seats at the table, next to Fred. From behind her Lyra heard Molly tell her that even though it was Saturday, Arthur had to go to work because of an emergency that came up, and that's why he wasn't here.

Lyra felt awkward sat at the table because everyone's eyes were on her and Luna, and she knew exactly why. She didn't have to think on this long because Molly came back with a plate of sausage, bacon and eggs, and she focused on filling her stomach. When she finished her meal she looked up at everyone and they jumped at the sudden movement. Molly came over to take her and Luna's plate to be washed in the sink and asked them nicely, "did you sleep well girls?".

They both smirked at each other remembering how they had answered that question earlier, Lyra replied, "yes it was very comfortable, thank you".

Molly returned from the sink and smiled warmly at them, "your very welcome, I'm glad you liked your stay here and I'm only sad at the fact that you won't be staying over again, that's why you are both welcome along with your father Luna, to join us for Christmas dinner".

Luna smiled back and replied, "Oh that would be lovely Molly, thank you, and I'm sure my father will be able to attend as well".

Molly beamed at them at a loss for words just said, "Well I will see you both later then, but for now I have to go shopping. Have a good day kids, and you two. Be good!". She had picked up her bag and travelling cloak as she addressed them, she had paused and pointed at the twins when she talked to them, before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in green flames.

Nobody said anything for a long time, everyone just looking around at each other waiting for someone to say something. "sooo, you're up early, what is it?" Lyra asked everyone while looking at the clock, "it's 7:30, I'd of thought you'd of only just woken up, looks like you've been up for a bit".

Fred smirked and replied, "Yeah well you could say something kept up last night and we couldn't fall asleep". Luna choked on the water she had been drinking and started blushing deeply, she looked down at her hands so she didn't have to look at anyone.

Lyra blushed and muttered, "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that".

George laughed, "yeah but you weren't sorry to hear Lu... Ow" Ginny had kicked him under the table to shut him up, she then glared at him so he didn't get any more ideas.

"What George means to say, is that it was his own fault he was up all night, and no one else's" Ginny still glared at the twins before turning to the girls with a smile.

Luna was still bright red, it felt like her face was going to catch fire she was so embarrassed, by the sounds of it everyone here had heard them. Lyra could see her lovers discomfort, so placed a hand on her thigh causing her to look at her, and smiled reassuringly. The colour in Luna's cheeks paled a bit and she smiled back, placing her own hand on top of Lyra's, everything was fine because she was there with her.

Lyra laughed and replied, "yeah alright, enough talk about why 'no one could sleep' last night because we all know why" Luna blushed again but smiled shyly, "how about we all go out and have that game of quidditch?".

Harry nodded at the mention of his favourite sport, "yeah that sounds great! So we playing three on four then?".

Ginny agreed and said, "we will have to, why don't we have a girls vs. boys match first, then we can switch it up".

"Yeah sounds good, but you're never going to beat us" Fred teased while getting up and walking into the garden.

Lyra laughed, "Oh we'll see about that" she followed along with the others to the broom shed in the back garden. They all got there brooms, the twins cleansweep fives, Ginny's cleansweep seven she got as a gift when she made the team, Ron's cleansweep eleven, Harry's firebolt, Luna's cleansweep six (because her father wrote an article about someone who had flown to the moon on one), and Lyra's nimbus 2001 she had gotten for Christmas two years ago in her third year. They all took turns on Harry's firebolt and Lyra's nimbus 2001, so in the end they had all had a go of every broom.

The girls won the first game 170-30 with Ginny catching their makeshift snitch (an acorn charmed to fly around the orchard) within a matter of minutes. Fred cursed and swore them as they laughed at him and he shouted at Harry for not catching it faster. After that the boys won 180-50 when Harry caught the acorn snitch right from under Ginny's nose causing her to jump in fright. They played a few more games after that switching up their teams, until it was well after noon and their stomachs caused them to return to the house for food.

When they returned they found that Molly was still out shopping, but Remus was sat at the kitchen table eating chicken sandwiches. They sat down with him and got themselves some sandwiches as well.

"What have you lot been up to then? Nothing bad I hope" Remus asked them curiously as he took a bite out of his food.

Harry swallowed his food and took a drink of his pumpkin juice before replying, "we've just been out in the orchard playing some quidditch, but I think we're going to do something else now, aren't we?" he questioned the others.

Ron nodded his head and spluttered through his mouth full of food, "yeah you can only play quidditch for so long, plus sitting on them brooms all morning has hurt my backside".

They all laughed and Ginny giggled, "oh how nice Ron, we don't want to hear about how sore your arse is". Ron just shrugged and continued shovelling food into his mouth while taking gulps of his drink.

Lyra still laughing asked, "So what are we doing now?".

Fred shrugged in response, "I don't know we could all just lounge around outside" everyone shook their heads, they wanted to do something more interesting.

George finished his drink and placed his glass on the table before asking, "Hey why don't we go down into the village for a stroll?".

They all nodded in agreement and Ginny said, "That's a good idea, I need some new clothes anyway most are getting too small for me now".

Remus nodded, waved his wand and all the plates flew over to the sink and started cleaning themselves, he stood up and said, "well have fun but don't go too far and be back before tea time ok, you wouldn't want Molly shouting at you". They all agreed and walked out the front door and down the path that would take them to the village.

xxxx

As they walked down the village streets with shops on either side, Lyra realised how much she missed shopping with her mum. Yeah her mum was a muggle and just didn't understand anything to do with magic but still, Lyra absolutely adored some of the stuff muggles had invented, for example her iPod without it she would be incomplete. She never went anywhere without it, except of course Hogwarts were it wouldn't work. Her favourite artist was lady gaga and she could often be found singing one of her songs, another reason she was seen as weird, but here in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole it was completely normal.

She also missed the crowds of people moving from shop to shop, there smiles as she smiled at them and their kind hellos. Suddenly Lyra felt homesick, she missed her mum and even though she complains about her a lot she still loves her. She hadn't even realised that she had stopped walking, she was looking at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up from her feet to see the others were still walking ahead not noticing she was left behind. She looked at all of her friends, the people who loved and cared for her, then it dawned on her, they were her family, as long as she was with them she would never be alone. Her gaze stopped on the most precious one of all, with beautiful blonde hair, soft pale skin and those sparkling grey eyes full of care and kindness.

"LUNA!" Lyra ran forward towards the unsuspecting girl.

Luna had heard her shouting her name and turned around, "yes Lyra, wh..." Lyra had flung her arms around her knocking the air out of her on impact before she could finish what she was saying.

Lyra lifted her lover up by the waist and spun her around while enthusiastically saying, "Luna, Luna, Luna, LUNA!". She eventually put her down and pulled her into an embrace so close their noses were touching.

Luna giggled at Lyra's show of affection, "what is it Lyra?".

Lyra smiled and kissed her affectionately, "I love you Luna".

Luna giggled and smiled back at how silly her girlfriend was being, "I know Lyra, I love you too".

"Hey you two, were here to shop you know, we can't keep stopping whenever one of you needs to be all mushy" Ginny huffed at them in amusement with her hands on her hips.

Luna pulled away from the hug and holding Lyra's hand walked back over to the others, "sorry Ginny we can shop now".

The others were laughing their heads of at the look on Ginny's face as she mocked, "Why thank you very much".

They were just walking into the biggest shop in the village that provided clothes, marks and spencer's, when Lyra stroked the back of Luna's hand, "let me buy you a present, you choose, anything you like". Luna was about to protest when Lyra hushed her, "please, I insist".

Luna smiled at her and replied, "Ok, come on then lets catch up to them".

The boys had walked over to the men's section looking at new t-shirts, but Ginny was looking at them with impatience as she waited for them to catch up to her. "Seriously, come on I would really like to buy some clothes before Christmas is over, if you don't mind" Ginny huffed at them as they reached her side eventually.

"Sorry, lead the way then Ginny, where are we going first?" Lyra apologised to her friend.

Ginny started walking ahead and said to them, "it's fine, and were going to the lingerie section first, I need to get measured again because this bra is killing me".

Lyra laughed, she was jogging trying to keep up with her, "if you say so". It took them five minutes to get to the fitting rooms, because Ginny kept stopping them to look at pyjamas and tops. Eventually they made their way to the fitting rooms with Ginny who had several different bras that she liked.

"You guys can have a look around while you wait for me if you like, I shouldn't be too long". The two of them nodded at her as she walked away with a staff member who was going to measure her.

Lyra entwined her fingers in Luna's pulling them closer, and swinging their arms slightly, "were all alone now, we can do what we like".

Luna laughed and kissed her softly, "well within reason Lyra".

Lyra smirked and kissed her back before pulling her by the hand, "come on, let's go find your present". Luna wasn't watching where she was being pulled, she was too busy savouring how good it felt to have Lyra's fingers in her own. It wasn't until they had stopped and Lyra had taken something of the rack that she realised what they were browsing. "Hmmm I think this would look lovely on you, especially in the red" Lyra was holding up a red lace bra with matching panties against her figure.

Luna went the same colour as the underwear and hissed, "Lyra" pushing her girlfriend gently on the shoulder.

Lyra pouted at her teasing, "Why so shy all of a sudden? I've seen you in much less".

_'Why was she suddenly shy, she had nothing to hide from the girl standing in front of her'_.

Luna still red replied, "that's not the point is it, were in the middle of a shop and your shouting about underwear you think will look nice on me, I don't really want everyone to know what my underwear looks like". Lyra was still pouting at her and she thought it was so cute, how could she stay mad when she was looking at her like that. "Oh fine, which ones do you like the best?" Luna gave in with a small smile, but the sparkle in Lyra's eyes made her have second thoughts.

She sighed when she saw Lyra return with the most revealing and silky under garments in the whole shop. Luna giggled while her girlfriend was holding up each set against her figure, deciding which ones would best compliment her. "I thought this present was for me and of my choosing, if I remember your words correctly" Luna giggled as Lyra held up a hot pink bra with purple lace against her chest, nodding her head in agreement before putting it in the pile with the rest of the approved under garments.

"oh this is just a little extra, just for me, and me alone" Lyra smirked at Luna snaking her arms around her waist before leaning her head forward and whispering next to her ear, "unless there's someone else?".

Luna shivered and moaned, "No there is only you, now and forever".

Lyra nibbled at the flesh close to her mouth, "good, because your mine and thats how its going to stay". Lyra moved away from Luna and back to the underwear, she had examined all of them and was putting back the ones that hadn't passed the test. Luna was left there with a growing heat travelling all over her, and it took all her will power not to run over to the girl and take her right there. Lyra returned with five sets of bra and panties, she turned to Luna and asked, "So which ones do you like the most and I will get them for you?". Luna giggled, she knew better than to argue with her about the fact that she was already buying her a present, it was easier just to pick some. In the end she chose the hot pink one with purple lace, she must admit that it was rather sexy, and the dark grey one with light grey lace, both had silk and bows at the middle of the chest and top of the panties.

"Good choices, I must admit though, these will look much nicer on your bedroom floor" Lyra teased as they walked over to the checkout to pay.

Luna smiled entwining their hands again, "oh I'm sure they will" she was about to lean in for a kiss but realised they were in the queue for the till and people were looking at them.

They were just paying for their items when they heard a voice behind them, "there you are, I've been looking for you". They turned around to see Ginny with a bag having already payed for her goods.

"Hey Ginny, we were just about to come look for you now" Luna said as they walked over to her.

Ginny smirked at them knowing what they had just bought, "yeah ok sure you were, are you done here? Or can we go look at some jeans?". Luna blushed at the knowing look Ginny was giving them but Lyra swung their arms slightly making her smile.

"Yeah that's fine Ginny, let's go" Lyra smiled at her waiting for her to take the lead. They walked around the shop for the next half an hour, picking out tops and T-shirts, jeans and shorts, and the occasional jacket. Eventually they joined up with the lads and left the shop with several bags and slightly emptier wallets and purses.

They were all just walking down the streets, most shops were closing because it was coming up to half five. It was a very calm and relaxed atmosphere, the streets were much emptier now, with just the occasional mum and child or couples out on a walk. Lyra still had her hand in Luna's, swinging their arms slightly, it felt nice and just right.

"Ooh can we go in there please!" Ginny was pointing over to a local jewellery store jumping up and down like a five-year old. Everyone was laughing and she just carried on clearly wanting to go in the shop desperately.

Ron groaned, "Do we have to, I don't really want to stand there while you three look at jewellery" as he said this he gestured to the three girls.

Fred laughed and nudged him with his elbow, "oh don't be a spoil sport Ron, you can always find something for lavender in there". Ron went bright red but didn't object as they walked over to the shop.

As soon as they stepped through the door, they were met with rows upon rows of glass cases filled with rings and necklaces, and along the sides of the shop glass cabinets filled with ornaments, watches and ear rings. Ginny looked like a child in a candy store, running around from row to row, oohing and aahing at the wonderful display of gems and silver. The lads just idly walked around looking at the watches, Ron glancing over to the necklaces with a red face.

Lyra and Luna giggled at Ginny as she dragged them over to the rings, pointing at the diamonds. "Oh that one's nice isn't it, too bad it's so expensive" Ginny was pointing at an 18ct white gold ring with mini diamonds going up the sides and meeting in the middle to form a twirl, it was well over £1500.

Luna just nodded her head and gave a "hmmm" in response, she wasn't paying much attention because she was looking at a different ring. She was looking at a thin 9ct white gold ring that as it got near the top weaves over itself in a criss cross pattern, to meet in a circle around a small blue topaz stone, she thought it was absolutely stunning.

"Do you want it? Because I can get you it if you want?" Lyra asked her stroking the hand she held with her thumb.

Luna turned to her with a shocked expression, "no I can't let you get me that, it's so expensive", Luna motioned to the price, which all though it wasn't as expensive as the ring Ginny was looking at, it was still £200.

Lyra just smiled at her pulling her closer so she could wrap her arms around her waist, "Luna I believe I still owe you a present, so if that's what you want then you can have it".

Luna smiled back and brought her arms around her lover's neck, "I don't deserve you".

Lyra brought her face close to Luna's and whispered, "Well your stuck with me now, because I'm not going anywhere". They shared a short passionate kiss and broke apart to find Ginny pouting at them. Lyra laughed still holding Luna by the waist, "what's wrong with you?".

Ginny crossed her arms and replied, "Why can't you of fancied me, then I would be the one getting presents". They both laughed at their friend who couldn't help smiling.

"I'd be careful if I was you Ginny, because Luna can be very, _possessive_", Lyra purred softly pulling Luna closer.

Luna blushed knowing she was referring to the multiple bruises up and down her shoulders and collar-bone. Ginny just laughed, "Well I will back off then, but that is a very nice ring Luna" Ginny then turned around and carried on looking at the display, leaving the two girls alone.

"So do you want that one?" Lyra asked Luna with a smile stroking her blonde hair. Luna was at a loss for words she was to overwhelmed with emotions, with tears of joy welling up in her eyes she just smiled and nodded before embracing her lover, resting her head on the crook of Lyra's neck, brown curls caressing her cheeks.

Lyra stroked her head and kissed it gently before pulling her away to one of the staff members. She told the staff member which ring she wanted to buy, and as they were walking over to the till, the lads and Ginny walked over to join them.

"Wow Lyra, where did you get the money to buy that?" Harry asked her in surprise, him being the only one brought up a muggle, he understood the value of the money she was spending. Since the rate for galleons to pounds was high, you get more muggle money than you do galleons, so when the Weasley's used their muggle money they didn't realise what they were buying half the time would be considered expensive.

As she put her visa card into the card reader and entered her pin numbered, she turned to Harry and said, "Well over the summer I was at my mums, so I got a job working at her place and they payed big money, so before I knew it I had accumulated a small fortune".

"madam, here's your receipt and your purchase, have a pleasant evening" the women at the counter handed Lyra a small bag with her receipt and ring, Lyra took her visa card and put it back in her purse before taking the bag from the women with a smile.

They walked out of the shop just as it was closing, it was coming up to six and the sun was setting behind the hill. Lyra brought her arm around Luna's waist pulling her into her embrace, "give me your hand" Lyra had held out her free hand to take Luna's.

Luna smiled and placed her right hand into her lovers. Lyra took her arm from around Luna's waist and took the small box out of the bag, opened it and took the ring in her hand, before slipping it onto Luna's third finger. Lyra kissed her hand and pulled Luna back into her embrace, "it looks beautiful on you".

Luna leaned her head against her lovers shoulder and whispered, "thank you Lyra, you really didn't have to".

Lyra squeezed her gently and smiled whispering back, "but I wanted to". Luna turned her head and smiled back kissing the young women she loved, they broke apart and walked back with the others back to the burrow.

xxxx

They made it back to the burrow just as it was coming up to seven, the sun had descended behind the hill and left them in the soft glow of twilight. Mrs Weasley had only just gotten back herself ten minutes ago, so was just starting on the dinner. "Luna are you two going to be joining us for dinner? Or are you eating at your house?" Molly asked them as they sat down in the living room setting down their bags.

"Thank you for the offer, but we can't I'm afraid, I'm sure father will expect us back soon" Luna answered back with a sigh.

Molly walked into the living room with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face, "oh well, you will at least stay for a drink won't you, you have been on your feet most of the day so you need to rest". They both nodded and thanked her when she summoned seven butterbeers, giving one to everyone.

As the people in the house talked and laughed, they were unaware that two pairs of eyes had been watching them intently all day and were watching them right now. One person in particular had drawn their attention because of the silver pendant around her neck, the paw and dagger. There was potential in that one, and they would need it for their plan to work, but they needed her to be alone and so far she was surrounded by others. For now, they would have to wait.

Lyra stood up with a yawn and stretched, "I'm sorry Molly but were going to have to go now, I'm exhausted and need to sleep".

Luna stood up next to her and nodded in agreement, "yeah, thanks for having us Molly".

Molly walked over to them and brought them into a bone crushing hug before pulling away and holding their shoulders, "oh it's been a pleasure having you, do come back any time and I hope we will see you on Christmas day".

They both gathered there bags together and walked over to the door, Lyra nodded and answered, "don't worry I'd never pass on the chance to have more of your wonderful cooking". Molly blushed at the compliment and smiled at them nodding and seeing them to the door.

"Well see you in the week guys, were going diagon alley aren't we?" Luna shouted to the others in the living room.

They all shouted goodbye and Ginny replied, "Yeah we are, we will send an owl with the day ok". They shouted ok back and left the house, waving to Molly as they walked down the path towards the hill and Luna's house.

xxxx

Molly shut the door when they were just specs in the distance and returned to the kitchen to finish the dinner. "Today was fun wasn't it" Ginny said with content to the others.

George nodded his head, "yeah it was actually" then his eyes met a green bag tucked under the table, "hello, what's this then?" he reached for it and pulled it up on the table.

"Oh that's Lyra's she must have left it" Ginny explained to them, George was now looking in the bag and laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but there is no way these are Lyra's, they would never fit" he held up a set of hot pink and purple bra and panties.

Fred took them and looked at the size and laughed, "I think your right there George, these are much too small for Lyra, there only a 32c".

Ginny gasped at them, "Fred! George! Don't go snooping around her stuff, that's private".

George took the underwear back and put it back in the bag, "ok, ok sorry".

Ginny raised her eyebrow at them asked, "Is there a reason that you know those won't fit Lyra, should I be warning Luna" she knew it wasn't true so couldn't help but giggle.

They all laughed and Fred replied, "Let's just say it's a gift of mine. No those aren't Lyra's, those are for Luna, and by the looks of it they weren't supposed to be on long".

They all laughed again but stopped as soon as Molly walked in. "what's all the noise about" she had her hands on her hips and a frustrated look on her face.

Ginny motioned to the bag and said, "Mum, Lyra's left her stuff, should I go take it to her?".

Molly shook her head and picked up the bag, "no dear, it too late to take it to her. She can come get it tomorrow, but for now I will take it, so no one goes rooting". She looked at the twins when she said this and turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Oh when do you think they will realise?" Ginny said.

Harry chuckled, "well isn't it obvious, they will realise tonight when things get heated". They all laughed again, but what they didn't know was that somewhere else a plan was coming into action.

xxxx

"I like it at the Weasley's, it's loud and friendly" Luna said to Lyra as they turned around after waving to Molly. Lyra wrapped her free arm around Luna's waist pulling her close, she was carrying her shopping in the other hand.

"Yeah I get what you mean, there's never a quiet or dull moment with them, always laughing or something going on" Lyra agreed as they walked out of the open field into a lane of trees and bushes.

Luna smiled and leant into the warmth, it was getting cold out and she hadn't worn a jumper, "I like it better that way, it makes a difference to being home alone when father is away".

Lyra nodded and with a sad sigh said, "Yeah I understand you all too well there, it's always quiet when I'm at my mums. Were either watching the TV or reading books, sometimes it's nice but most times it gets boring".

Luna brought her own free arm around Lyra's waist and stroked in comfort, "hey, well at least we got chance to spend time there, and were welcome back anytime. Oh and speaking of which, did Molly send are trunks over?".

Lyra nodded her head, "yeah she sent them over as soon as we got changed this morning, everything's packed and waiting for us".

Luna smiled and looked up at the snow-covered trees, the moon was shining through them, it was almost full but not quite, "she's a really nice person isn't she, she cares for everyone she meets without even really knowing about them".

Lyra smiled and leaned her head against Luna's in response, "yeah she's great, she does too much work though, she needs to learn to take a break".

Luna just nodded in response and they carried on walking through the path of trees and bushes towards Luna's house, it was just beyond this corner.

"Hey, what was that! Did you hear something?" Lyra stopped them and looked at the bush just behind them.

Luna was confused, she hadn't heard or seen anything, she shook her head and said, "No I didn't, must have just been a bird or something". Lyra was reluctant to carry on walking, she had definitely heard something rustling in those bushes, and it sounded much larger than a bird. When nothing happened again she sighed and they carried on walking.

"Oh shit!" Lyra cursed and caused Luna to jump at her loud words.

Luna asked with concern, "what's wrong?".

Lyra's face was screwed up in frustration but softened a bit when she groaned, "I've left the bag with the lingerie in back at the burrow". Luna blushed understanding the severity of the situation, if they found the bag and looked inside... Luna didn't even want to think of that right now.

"Uhh well do you want me to go back with you to get it?" Luna asked trying to mask her embarrassment.

But Lyra just shook her head and replied, "no it's ok, there's no point in us both walking all the way back, and besides by now they will probably know what's in the bag and that there yours because it won't fit me or Ginny. No you go to yours, I'll catch you up".

Luna nodded and leaned in to kiss her before whispering, "don't be too long, I want to see if you were right, and that they will look better on the floor".

Lyra smirked and kissed her back, "I won't I promise, now go on, your dad will be wondering where we are". Luna giggled and carried on walking, but Lyra turned around and started the long walk back to the burrow.

This was it, this was there one and only chance to put their plan into action, and they couldn't mess it up.

Lyra was just getting to the end of the cover of trees, when she heard a rustling in the bushes again. She froze still and turned towards the noise, whatever had made it was very big. She stared at the bush waiting to see some kind of movement, but nothing happened.

_'You're getting paranoid Lyra, calm down'_ she told herself but it wasn't working, she was scared out of her wits! "Hello!? Is somebody there?" Lyra said into the darkness as she heard a louder rustling on her left side.

She was staring at the bush that had made the noise again, but this time was distracted by another noise. A growl. Lyra slowly turned around to see a large, black wolf.

No werewolf.

She was completely frozen to the spot, she couldn't move or say anything, all feeling in her body disappeared and she felt defenceless. _'How can this be, it isn't even full moon tonight, this is impossible!'._

The black werewolf was stood on two powerful legs looking down at Lyra from above, it was near 8 ft. tall. The thick fur all over its body accentuated the muscles it possessed, especially the arms, legs and chest. Its snout was snarling, showing the beasts pearly white teeth, it so longed to sink into her skin.

However when she looked into its eyes expecting to see cold dark pools of a killer animal, she was met with piercing blue eyes that were clearly human. That didn't make sense, when Remus transformed all human in him disappeared, but this werewolf was stood here looking her over waiting for something.

There was something else that stood out and caused Lyra to gasp, the werewolf in front of her was wearing a silver pendant. The same silver pendant that she wore. This was the signal he had been waiting for, because as soon as Lyra reached up for her necklace, the werewolf pounced forward and pierced her right arm with his sharp teeth.

Lyra screamed into the night, the pain was intense. It felt like her veins were on fire as the infection spread throughout her body, but her arm was the worst. The beast had shattered her bones with the power of its jaws, and any slight movement caused her arm to explode with pain.

"Ok, ok stop will you, she's already infected we need her alive so don't kill her" Lyra heard a women's voice hiss behind her, she recognised it but couldn't remember at this time, she was to overwhelmed with pain.

At these words however the beast withdrew its now blood covered mouth, licking it's snout of the sweet liquid. Lyra collapsed to her knees cradling her wounded arm, tears streamed from her eyes of their own free will at the immense pain. Slowly she opened her eyes, she didn't want to look at her arm because she knew it would be bad, but she needed to see the severity of it.

As soon as she saw the wound she let out a small cry, there was a large, deep gash that went from just above her wrist up to her elbow joint. Blood was gushing from the wound, staining her clothes a deep red, but Lyra was sure she could see white bone sticking out. There was no way she was going to survive from a wound like that, she had lost so much blood already and it wasn't stopping any time soon. She was going to die here, she would never see any of her friends again. Never see Luna again. Lyra cried to herself as she bled out staining the snow-covered grass around her red, and eventually a dark black.

She didn't bother to stop crying or look up when she heard someone walk over to her and crouch down next to her. She let out a loud gasp of pain when the person grabbed her arm and stuck their wand into it, it must have been the women because a soft voice said, "Brackium emendo, Vulnera Sanentur". Instantly Lyra felt her bones fusing back together and soon after her skin knit back together, the pain disappeared almost immediately and was replaced with an itching sensation where her skin had been healed. She opened her eyes and saw that her arm now had a sightly pink scar, but it was much better than before.

She was going to look up and thank the women that saved her life, even if she was partly responsible for the attack, but when her gaze stopped on black bushy curls, and dark charcoal eyes the words got lost and replaced with, "You! You did this".

The women stood up and cackled, "Oh it's nice to see you again too girly, did you miss me?". Lyra stood up and backed off a bit, she was still too scared to run and she couldn't shout for anyone because no one would hear her.

"No one in their right mind would miss you, Bellatrix" Lyra hissed and spat the last word with disgust. She searched for her wand in her pockets, mentally kicking herself for not looking earlier, but realised she had left it in her trunk. She was completely defenceless.

Bellatrix just started laughing maniacally again, and Lyra saw behind her that the werewolf had reverted back to human form, and was revealed to be Fenrir Greyback in a large black cloak. "What are you doing here anyway?" Lyra asked with venom in her voice, she was getting angry now, these people had just attacked her and she had the nerve to laugh.

Bellatrix stopped laughing instantly and walked over to the girl, she said seriously, "Were here on orders from the dark lord, none of which is your business" then she smirked, "but you could say, we've been keeping a close eye on you and your friends".

Lyra scowled at the older witch, "what! So you've been spying on Harry basically, well then what the hell did you attack me for, I doubt those were part of your orders".

Lyra froze again, as the older witch leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "well I must say you weren't part of the plan, but when certain things were realised, we stayed behind to recruit you". Bellatrix had run her fingers over Lyra's necklace and lifted the pendant up, before letting go and retreating back a few steps.

Lyra was dumb struck, how does this insane woman think she will go with her willingly. Lyra shocked herself with a laugh, "you've got to be joking right, you think I'm going to come with you after everything you've done?!" Lyra was shouting at the end shaking in fury.

Bellatrix smirked at her and laughed herself, "well actually yes I do, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt any of your friends, intentional or unintentional. And with the full moon coming up, unless we teach you how to control it then you may very well kill every, last, one of them. It wouldn't bother me, just less work for us to do".

Lyra glared at the older woman who was smirking at her knowing she had no choice in the matter.

"You're a Bitch you know that!" Lyra spat at her.

Bellatrix smirked, "I've been called worse, now come on we have to go if you want to sleep in a bed tonight" the older witch held out her arm for her to take, Fenrir had just dissaparated himself. Lyra was torn between staying and going, if she stayed then she wouldn't be joining the death eaters, but she might hurt her friends, if she goes she would be doing exactly what Bellatrix wanted but she would also be keeping her friends safe.

Lyra walked over to the older witch and asked, "If I go with you will I be working for the death eaters and you know who?"

Bellatrix nodded and replied, "Yes, however you will be working on my orders, don't worry you will only have to put up with me".

Lyra didn't know whether this was a good thing or not but nodded and asked, "and will I see my friends again or go back to Hogwarts?".

Bellatrix smirked, "yes I wouldn't worry about that, the mission I have in mind for you will mean going back to how you normally were". Lyra was confused but relaxed now that she knew she would see her friends again.

Lyra looked in the direction of Luna's house, _'I'm doing this for you Luna, I don't want to hurt you. I won't be long, I promise'_ Lyra felt a tear run down her face at the words she had used not too long ago. She turned to the older witch and placed a blood stained hand on her outstretched arm, she felt the tugging at her hand as Bellatrix turned on the spot. The last thing she saw was the pool of blood where she had been injured, and some blue fabric from her top. Then there was darkness as she and Bellatrix travelled to their destination.

* * *

ooohhh the dramas starting now xD whats going to happen to Lyra? and what about all her friends and Luna that she left behind, how are they going to react? there's only one way to find out and thats to read the next chapter! oh and tell me what you thought about my first smut, in the mean time I will hide away in embarresment xD


	3. Blood, pain, freedom?

**A/N: **Hi guys :) I got my results last weeks and happy to say I got A's and B's and I got my place in the sixth form I wanted :D I'd just like to say well done to anyone else who got there results :) i've been distracted and with the fact my computer is still broken it took me a bit longer than I liked to get this chapter edited, but I finally managed to steal away my mums computer to upload it for you all :) speaking of which a lot of you have read this, but I still haven't heard from you :( as long as people are reading it I will still update but it would be nice to hear what you think. anyway enough of that please enjoy the chapter :)

**Warning: **A tad bit of torture, just to let you know.

* * *

Bound by chains of love and blood

Chapter 3 Blood, pain, freedom?

"Luna, dinner will be ready soon" Luna's father, Xenophilius, poked his head up the gap in the floor that allowed access to the living room, looking around to find Luna sat by the window sill looking out into the distance. He walked up the last remaining stairs and stood next to his daughter, he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was worried. He hated to see his daughter upset or any emotion that meant she wasn't laughing and smiling. He swore to himself that after the tragic event in which Luna witnessed her mother die he would never let her be upset again, he would always try and keep that smile on her face no matter how hard it was.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "She won't be long now". Luna turned her head to look at her father who gave her a reassuring look and a small smile. Luna couldn't bring herself to smile back, Lyra had been gone over an hour now and it was only a ten minute walk to the burrow.

What was taking her so long?

Luna's imagination had been running wild making up answers that were absurd, but as the minutes passed by they started sounding truer and truer and Luna was starting to worry. What if Lyra had gotten lost in the dark and couldn't find her way back? What if she was hurt and needed help? What if she had walked away? Maybe she didn't really love her, and now that she'd had her way she had left...

Luna could feel the unshed tears burning in her eyes as she looked up at her father, who squeezed her shoulder gently in comfort. Luna wouldn't believe her thoughts, they weren't right and she couldn't let them win. She loved Lyra and just the thought of the young woman leaving had her heart ache in her chest. _'Don't listen, she hasn't left, she hasn't. she's just being held up at the burrow by the twins'_ Luna told herself trying to get rid of the thoughts in her head that were getting out of control. She looked down at her right hand, the ring on her third finger sparkled in the moonlight that seeped in through the window. A small smile spread on Luna's face as she twirled the ring with her left hand. She was being silly, of course Lyra hadn't left, she loved her as much as she loved Lyra, and the evidence was here as well as all over her body...

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she realised her father was still right next to her and she was having thoughts about what Lyra had done to her. It receded as quickly as it had come because she turned her gaze to the window again. If she hadn't left, which she hadn't, then it could only mean she was lost or hurt, or being really slow. Luna doubted it was the latter because she was sure Lyra had wanted to have some time to themselves, away from all the nosy boys. No, if Lyra didn't get here soon it's because she was hurt or lost. What was she meant to do?!

Xenophilius could see the mix of emotion that Luna was showing and he couldn't stand it, "why don't you go and get Perseus and send a letter to the burrow, because if Lyra doesn't get here soon her dinner will be cold". Luna laughed at the playful way he had mentioned there dinner getting cold, she knew he could keep it as hot as they liked with help from the salamander in the fireplace. He smiled glad that he had cheered her up; he stroked her arm in a way that told her everything would be fine, before walking over to the stairs and disappearing into the kitchen.

But everything wouldn't be fine; it was far from fine as they would soon find out.

Luna took one more glance out of the window, hoping to see a glimpse of brown hair. She didn't. Sighing she turned around and walked over to the bird cage on the other side of the room. The brown, eagle owl was asleep on its perch, its head underneath one of its wings, but as soon as Luna was in front of the cage the owl lifted its head and looked at her with large amber eyes, waiting for her to give him her letter. Luna took a piece of parchment and a quill from her father's desk and quickly scribbled her note; she looked it over and was satisfied with how it sounded.

She had decided to send it to Molly instead of Ginny, in case one of the boys took it and read it. She sealed the parchment and stretched her arm out for Perseus, who flew over to her and stood on her arm. He held his leg out for her to attach the letter, then she took him to the open window, "take this to Molly Weasley" she said to the owl that looked at her and then flew off into the night.

Now all she could do was wait. Again. She just hoped nothing had happened and that she wasn't too late. What she didn't know was that she was already half an hour to late and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxxx

The burrow was as lively as ever, everyone had just finished there dinner and was now sat around the living room with butterbeer and firewhiskey. Bill and fleur where sat on the couch on the far side of the room away from the kitchen, with several books in their laps as they discussed plans for their wedding. Remus was sat on the couch opposite them with Arthur, talking about their missions for the order. Ginny, Harry and Ron were sat on the floor with several butterbeers around them. Harry and Ron were having a game of wizard chess, and Ginny was helping Harry to beat Ron for once.

The twins were sat at the kitchen table sorting out some paperwork for their shop. Molly was coming and going as she did little jobs that relaxed her, and made her forget about the world outside that was no longer safe for her children to be in.

At first no one heard the tapping on the window, because it was so loud with everyone talking and Ginny laughing at Ron because he was going to lose. Then Ginny looked over at the others on the couch and saw the owl at the window behind them. "Oh look isn't that Luna's owl?" Ginny asked and everyone's heads turned to the window. Bill got up of the couch and opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on the table in the middle of the room. Arthur leaned forward to take the letter and saw the curly writing.

_'Molly'_

"Yeah it's Perseus and this letter must be from Luna, it's not Xenophilius handwriting" Arthur told them and looked around for his wife who had just walked in to see what the sudden quiet was about. Arthur held the letter out to her and she took it looking confused.

"Why has Luna sent a letter to mum?" Ron asked just as confused as everyone else.

Fred tutted at the stupid question and said, "Well we won't know until she reads it will we".

Ron blushed and shrugged his shoulders muttering something that sounded like, "suppose so".

Molly looked around at everyone's expectant faces studying her, waiting for her to read the letter. She sighed and broke the seal before reading it.

_'Dear Molly'_

_'I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, especially just after we have left, I'm just writing to ask if Lyra has been round yet. She has been gone for over an hour now, she was going back to yours because she left one of her bags and she didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. I'm hoping that she is there with you reading this, because if not... Well I don't want to think of that, just please reply quickly._

_Luna'_

Molly dropped the letter and paled instantly her face full of fear and shock. She turned to Arthur and he understood the look on her face, he got up and picked up the letter scanning it quickly before he also paled and turned to Molly. She just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes and he put his hand on her shoulder stroking it gently, "it's ok Molly, we'll find her". He then turned to the others and with a firm voice said, "Lyra has been missing for an hour, it might be nothing, but it might be serious. Remus, Bill we're going to have to search the area for any signs of a struggle or anything that would indicate she has been taken".

Remus stood up and quickly walked over to the door, leaving before anyone said anything else. Bill told Fleur everything would be ok and he stood up and followed Remus. Harry, Ron and the twins started shouting that they should be allowed to search for her as well, since they were her friends. Ginny was in shock and stood up and ran over to her mum who hugged her close.

"Stop" Arthur shouted and everyone fell silent, with everyone's attention he continued, "Fred, George I will allow you to help but Harry, Ron I can't let you". They were going to argue with him but he raised his hand and said, "You are underage, plus if it is something serious then it would likely be that it was something to do with Harry and I can't let you be put at risk". The two of them looked at each other and shared a look of understanding. He was right; if it was something serious then whoever was responsible was probably after Harry, to give him to the death eaters and Voldemort.

The two boys sighed and sat down on the couch in defeat looking at the owl that was still on the table. Arthur just nodded his head as he and the twins left the house, wands in hand. When the door thudded shut Molly guided Ginny over to the couch opposite the boys and sat down with her daughter. Ginny finally let go of her mum and looked at the brown owl that was waiting patiently. "Mum, you're going to have to reply to her. She needs to know" Ginny broke the silence with worry thick in her voice.

Molly nodded stiffly and replied, "Yes, I just hope that this will be over soon". Everyone understood the double meaning of the words and it lingered between them as Molly wrote the letter and secured it to the bird. Once the letter was attached to his leg the owl flew out of the window and towards the trees, to bring the bad news to his owner.

Xxxxx

Luna couldn't stand it any longer. It had only been ten minutes since she watched Perseus disappear into the trees, but it felt like a life time. She was pacing up and down the living room in front of the fire; she just couldn't sit still with all the worry_. 'I can't just stay here while Lyra is out there god knows where, probably injured and needing my help'_ Luna thought as she kicked the couch in frustration,_ 'where the hell is that stupid owl!'._ Lyra hurried over to the window for what seemed like the hundredth time, looking for the brown owl that held her answer, but yet again all she saw was the snow covered trees and the white icy grass.

She growled in frustration and ran over to the stairs and down into the kitchen, where her dad was tending to their dinner. She hurried over to the door that was just past the kitchen sink and opened it before stepping inside. It was a small closet where they kept their coats and shoes, just big enough for one person to stand in. Luna scanned the coats quickly before finding her shiny silver one, while at the same time hurriedly forcing a pair of shoes on her feet, she didn't know who they belonged to and quite frankly she didn't care, she just needed to go and look for Lyra.

As soon as the shoes were securely on her feet she rushed out of the closet, slamming the door behind her, causing her father to jump. "Luna, don't do that you scared the pixies out of me" she heard her father say to her as she walked back into his line of sight. He saw the coat and the look on her face that screamed _'you're not stopping me so don't even try'_. He followed her to the front door and grabbed her arm gently turning her to face him, she was going to open her mouth and argue with him but he said softly, "do you want me to come with you and help?"

She softened her gaze and couldn't find her voice so just nodded gently. He nodded in return and went to get himself a coat and made sure that the oven was turned off so the house didn't catch fire while they were out. Luna was thankful her father hadn't tried to stop her, because she would have fought tooth and nail to get out of the house and search for the one she loves. In a way she knew he wouldn't stop her because he hated to see her upset, so if he could change that in any way he always would. Luna was waiting for him to return when she heard a thud against the door, she rolled her eyes knowing it was Perseus, he just didn't understand that he could go to a window if the closest way to get to her was through a solid object.

She opened the door and saw the owl getting back up on its feet before she held out her arm for him to perch on. She took the letter from his leg and thanked him before he flew off to the window on the next floor up. With shaking hands she turned the letter over and broke the seal on the parchment. She didn't want to look at the words, because deep down she knew what they would say and she was only kidding herself thinking they could say anything different. Slowly she turned her gaze to the scruffy, squashed, rushed writing and with every word she read her heart broke more and more.

'_Luna_

_Lyra isn't here and we haven't seen or heard from her either. Arthur, Remus, Bill, Fred and George have all gone out looking for her. We will find her Luna, I promise._

_Molly'_

Luna felt the tears running down her face and made no attempt to stop them or wipe them away, she didn't realise that there was a hand on her shoulder until her father said, "Everything will be ok, we will find her and bring her home, come one". She nodded as her father walked past her, wand raised, into the trees. She followed behind taking her wand from her pocket and raising it as they came to a spilt in the path. Her father pointed to the right path and said, "I'll go down this path, it's not the main way to the house so she might of gotten lost down it" he then pointed to the large path on the left, "you take that one, it's the main path and you will see anyone for miles".

She nodded to him as he turned and walked away to the right. She took a deep breath and started hurrying between the snow covered trees, leaving footsteps in the white blanket on the grass behind her as she ventured further from the house.

It was so quiet. Not even nature broke the eerier silence that was louder than any other sound could ever be, because it knew what had happened. Blood had been spilled and a life changed forever, never able to go back. The scent of the beast that was chained to the lunar orb still lingered in the air as a warning of its extreme power and dominance, causing all else to fall silent. This was unnatural, when a werewolf was around of course other animals would show respect, hoping to keep their lives, but after it had left they fell back into their usual routine. But this was different. This beast of the moon didn't require it to be full. It didn't even require it at all. It was one of the rare few that had the ultimate power of control over the infection that ran through their blood, and the blood of the first.

The silence only made Luna walk faster until she was running along the path hoping with all her power that she would see the one person she most desperately needed. All her senses where on full alert, she could see for miles, she even spotted the red hair of Arthur Weasley as he slowly got closer to her, but he was still a good ten minutes away. She could feel the tension in the air from everything around her; no animal moved or made a sound. The trees didn't even rustle in the slight breeze. She could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest, with each step she took fear took another hold on her seeping deeper into her limbs making them feel like lead. But she didn't stop running, she needed to find her at all costs and nothing was going to stop her. That was until the strong, sickly smell of metal reached her nose causing her to stop in her tracks.

There was only one other time she had been overwhelmed with this scent so strongly, and it was a memory she wanted to forget, but she couldn't. It still haunted her to this day. The last time she saw her mother before the spell backfired, there was a painful scream, flesh ripped, hair burned and blood splattered… everywhere. She shuddered and shook the memories from her mind; she had more pressing matters to deal with. She followed the scent with her nose, it was faint but as she kept walking it got stronger, and she found herself thinking, _'do I really want to find the source?'_.

She only took another three steps before she froze and stared wide eyed at the ground in front of her. Her whole body started to shake and tears streamed from her eyes.

She was too late.

The white icy grass was stained a deep red, almost black and lingered with the fresh smell of blood. It formed a large puddle that continued to spread through the snow around it staining it pink. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood for something or someone to loose without it being critical and a danger to their life and would need immediate medical attention. But they were in the middle of nowhere, the only people able to help where too far away to hear and come to the rescue, which meant… she couldn't think about that, it was bad enough without adding that thought to the mix.

She couldn't help it though, her tears were blurring her vision and her body was shaking that much that she collapsed to her knees in the dark red puddle. She kept telling herself that there was no evidence any of this belonged to Lyra or had anything to do with her, but she knew deep down it had everything to do with her. It had her scent, the strong earthy musk that was just purely Lyra, it was still warm and felt soft between her fingers; it even had the same blue as the top Lyra had been wearing that day… _'Wait, what!?'_.

It was then that Luna felt like she had been hit with a bombshell. In her now blood stained hands she held a small piece of material as large as her hand, it was soaked in the same liquid her hands were but she could tell it was a blue colour, because she had seen that blue all day on the women she loves. She wiped her eyes with her arm to rid herself of her tears so she could get a better look at the fabric, hoping she was seeing things because of the blurriness. She wasn't. Her hands shook, holding onto the fabric with a death grip, it was definitely from Lyra's top.

"No… no please" Luna's voice came out as barley a whisper as her eyes clouded with tears again and her whole body shook as she suppressed her sobs. She looked around trying to find something that would show it wasn't Lyra's, but instead she found strands of long, brown hair and dark black fur. The realization suddenly sunk in, striking directly at her heart and she pulled the fabric to her chest clutching it for dear life. "No... This can't be happening… NOT AGAIN!" Luna whispered at first but screamed into the night as her sadness and anger overwhelmed her. As she screamed her wand (which was now lying on the floor next to her), shot up and channelled her anger, causing bright red sparks to shoot out of it, igniting anything they touched.

Soon she was surrounded by a wall of flickering flames; the heat causing the snow around them to melt but the water didn't stop the fiery inferno, because it was responding to Luna's emotions. Luna continued to scream and sobbed into the night for all to hear, at that moment the nature around her came to life. The trees swayed with her sadness, the birds flew off into the distance and squirrels chattered as cats howled. However Luna couldn't care less about anything else, she felt as if a part of her had died and she curled up into a ball in the red liquid she sat in, twirling and playing with the now stained ring on her finger. Her last reminder of the girl she loved. The girl she would probably never see again.

She was only partially aware of the worried voices that only just reached her ears, and it wasn't until someone shouted her name that she opened her tear filled eyes to see five figures running towards her. She watched half-heartedly as they doused the now dwindling flames with water from their wands, and only realised she had been picked up when she went to grab the slippery grass and found strong arms around her instead. She turned her head to see who it was that had taken her from the only place that would smell like Lyra again, feel like her presence was there if she closed her eyes.

Her gaze met soft brown eyes and bright red hair. All smugness that was usually pasted on Fred's face had faded to be replaced with pure sadness at the pain his friend was feeling. Tears were in his eyes and one escaped rolling down his left cheek slowly, stopping at the small scratch marks another reminder of the girl that was gone. Luna brought her hand up to trace the scratches softly before bursting into tears again. She pounded her clenched fists against Fred's chest with as much strength as she could muster before crying, "Fred put me down! Put me down now! Fred!".

She continued to hit him and shout at him as he walked away from the area towards the burrow. She soon found her strength leave her as she sobbed and let the sadness take over, her fists still hitting against his chest but only gently as if it was a small child. All coherent speech left her and she just kept crying, "It isn't fair. Why?!". It was heart-breaking to hear the poor girl sobbing and crying with pain, and no one made a sound as they walked back to the burrow.

The burrow was now in line of sight and only a few yards away. The front door was wide open with Molly in the doorway waiting for their return, as soon as she saw them she motioned them to hurry and get back inside. Luna's tears had run dry but she continued to sob anyway lightly hitting Fred's chest, at this point he had started stroking her blood matted hair making soft hushing sounds to calm her down, it had worked slightly.

As soon as they walked through the door they were met with several gasps of shock. Luna had long closed her eyes and didn't bother opening them when she was set down on what she assumed was the couch. As soon as there was no one holding her she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, still clutching the blood soaked material in her hands. She felt the couch dip next to her under the weight of someone else and then, "Luna" it was Ginny who had spoken, she could hear the tears in her voice and it caused her eyes to burn again.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Ginny, she was looking back reflecting the pain she felt herself, and she flung forward looking for comfort. Ginny pulled her best friend close staining her clothes with blood as she comforted her heartbroken friend.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Molly asked the men that had left earlier, sadness, worry and fear thick in her voice as she looked over to the sobbing girl that was covered in blood. She turned her head back and followed the others into the kitchen.

Remus was the one that spoke, the others just looked too distraught to speak, "I can't be sure, but it looked like someone has been following them all day", Molly gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, Remus continued, "and if I'm correct then that means it must have been death eaters or someone working for them. But what was really strange was that were we found Luna in a pool of blood" Molly whimpered on the verge of tears, "there were large paw prints and black fur, that could only mean one thing, Lyra was attacked by a werewolf".

Everyone stared at him in shock as if he had said the craziest thing ever, which in fact he had. Molly stated, shaking her head, "that can't be, it would be impossible, it's not full moon for three more days, you of all people know that Remus". There was a silent agreement between all those listening and Harry and Ron looked at their former professor as if he had just had undiluted bubotuber pus poured all over him.

Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "I know it's impossible but all the signs are there, the tracks were clear as day and the fur was definitely werewolf it had that distinct smell. But the tracks changed suddenly from paws to human feet…". There was another long silence as the information sunk in.

Arthur asked, "What does this mean then?" he looked at Remus waiting for an answer to the impossible question.

Remus sighed, "I don't know, I really don't. What I do know is there were two sets of footprints, one bare feet and one shoe clad, there were two people there and I know who the werewolf was. It was Fenrir Greyback; I'd know his scent anywhere".

"So it was the death eaters! Do you think they're going to use Lyra?" Fred asked staring down at his blood covered hands from carrying Luna.

Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "more than likely, they're going to torture her and try and get information about me" Harry felt sick and ashamed, his friend had been put in danger because of him, why must all those he care about be taken away from him?!

Remus walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder before saying calmly, "No one blames you Harry, and they have no right to, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself for this, it was something that couldn't be helped".

Harry shrugged his hand of his shoulder and pointed in the direction of the living room where they could hear quiet sobs coming from, he shouted, "of course it's entirely my fault, if it wasn't for me poor Luna wouldn't be in there crying right now over the loss of her girlfriend! If it wasn't for me she would be safe in Lyra's arms instead of Ginny's! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be covered head to toe in her girlfriend's blood! None of this would have happened if I wasn't here because the death eaters would have no reason to spy on us all then, if I was on my own it would have only been my life at risk and not those of my friends!". Harry was shaking and angry tears running down his face, he couldn't take it anymore he'd already lost Sirius he couldn't lose anyone else.

Remus looked at Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder again and said, "Harry everyone understands the risks, there here of their own choice because they want to be, this isn't your fault and you can't help it, what's happened has happened, you can't change that. What you can do is help your friends now. Anyway she was infected with lycanthropy, they will find a use of her so I can assure you she is still alive and we will try with all our power to get her back".

Harry just nodded and walked into the living room and disappeared up the stairs. Everyone in the kitchen stood there in an awkward silence before they all grabbed bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer and walked into the living room, they would definitely need a drink after tonight's events. Luna had stopped crying now and was just sat there leaning into Ginny staring into the distance. She didn't hear the soft hushing noises coming from Ginny, nor did she feel her hand running through her blood matted hair pulling dry clumps of blood out. All Luna felt was empty and lost.

"Luna, if you want, you can sleep here tonight instead of going home, it is getting very late. I will send an owl to your father letting him know" Molly asked her softly and she lifted her head up slowly to look at the women who was looking at her with concern. She really didn't feel like going home, especially since it meant sleeping alone in her room with Lyra's things and going past the spot where… she nodded her head in response she didn't speak in case she started crying again. Molly nodded softly, "ok I will send it in a minute, you can sleep in Ginny's room again I haven't moved the beds yet, I will just have to change the bedding and then…"

"NO!" Luna shouted and reached a hand out to grab Molly and stop her from moving towards the stairs. Molly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the girl with shock and surprise waiting for her to speak again. Luna could feel the colour rise in her cheeks but chose to ignore it when she said, "please, I would rather you leave the bedding on as it is". Molly didn't need to hear anymore, she understood why the girl wanted her to leave the beds as they were and she could see no reason why she shouldn't. She nodded at the girl and could see her relief as well as the tears in her eyes as she whispered through strained breath, "thank you".

Molly felt her own eyes burn, it wasn't fair that Luna was this upset she didn't deserve it, she had never done anything wrong to anyone, so why was she getting punished. Molly turned and walked into the backroom to find one of the family owls to send her letter to Luna's father, hiding her tears for the girl as much as she could. Luna turned to Ginny and then looked around the room. She hadn't noticed but everyone was now in the living room with drinks in hand and they were all now looking at her with pity and concern.

Luna looked down at her blood stained hands, and remember how she was covered in dirt and blood. Suddenly she felt filthy. She stood up and walked over to the stairs, no one tried to stop her, they all understood she needed to be alone. She let her feet guide her as she was lost deep in her mind. She found herself in the bathroom, in the shower with warm water washing the dirt and grime from her body, but also the smell of Lyra. Her tears laced the water as she traced over the bruises on her chest, collar bone and shoulders ghosting the path Lyra's fingers had taken just the night before.

Once she had washed her hair she got out of the shower quickly and dried herself before putting some of Ginny's shorts on along with one of her tank tops, and then made her way to Ginny's room. As soon as she opened the door she was hit with the scent of earthy musk and passion from the night before and she shut the door quickly to stop any of it from escaping. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to her bed, the scent got stronger as she pulled the covers up and over herself. She dropped her head on the pillow that Lyra had used and was overwhelmed with the smell that purely belonged to her girlfriend, the hint of her apple shampoo, her earthy musk and sweet sweat that was full of passion, just for her.

Luna turned her head to burying it in the pillow, here tears being soaked up by the soft material that also muffled her sobs. She curled up in a ball and pulled the covers over her so she was enveloped by Lyra's scent and idly played with her ring. She hadn't cleaned it, it was still stained with Lyra's blood. She just couldn't bring herself to get rid of everything of Lyra, not just yet. Eventually after exhausting herself crying she fell silent and drifted off to sleep with the ring pressed against her chest right above her heart.

While Luna felt lost and trapped within herself, a long way away Lyra felt freer than she ever had before.

Xxxxx

It took Lyra a few seconds to realise that she was no longer moving through the void and was now stood still. She swayed on her legs and only managed to stay up by grasping onto Bellatrix's arm and nearly pulling her down with her. Bellatrix hissed and managed to keep them on their feet by holding onto Lyra by the back of her top, until the girl stopped swaying. Lyra started to feel dizzy and sick, she clutched her stomach as it did a summersault and tried to empty itself. She tried to fight the feeling but couldn't help gagging.

Bellatrix removed her hand from Lyra's top and pulled her arm from her grasp quickly as if she was something vile, before scrunching her face up in disgust and said, "you better not be sick girl, I don't want you stinking any worse than you do now". Lyra managed to gain control of her gag reflex and took deep breaths to calm her stomach before standing up straight. She turned to the death eater who had taken a step back and was now looking at her with impatience while tapping her foot.

Lyra rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "oh thank you for your concern Bellatrix, just feeling a bit sick but no I'm fine, how lovely of you to ask".

Bellatrix looked a bit shocked at the fact someone spoke back to her, but quickly shook it off and snarled back, "just be grateful I didn't let you fall on your arse girl". Bellatrix folded her arms and waited for the girl to move or say something else. Lyra just chuckled to herself, she thought it was amusing that she was having a playful argument with a death eater and hadn't gotten hurt yet, especially that death eater being Bellatrix Lestrange.

The death eater was again shocked at how the girl was acting. By now her 'prisoner' would be shaking and begging for their life, not having a friendly argument and certainly not laughing. No, she was different than the others.

She must of zoned out because she didn't notice the girl had closed the distance between them and coughed to gain her attention. She jumped when she heard the noise and her head snapped to face the girl head on. Lyra jumped as well, she hadn't expected Bellatrix to react like that, she took a breath to steady her pulse and said, "urm where to now?".

Bellatrix suddenly remembered why the girl was there in the first place, why had she gotten so distracted? Without saying a word she turned around and started walking down the path. Lyra hurried to catch up but didn't say anything else in case she angered the death eater, so just walked a few steps behind.

For the first time Lyra looked around and took in her surroundings. On her right was a forest of large oak trees that towered above her and filtered the moonlight through its leaves and branches. On her left was a large hedge about twice as high as she was, and if she looked closely it had snakes cut into it. She then looked at the path they were walking down and saw that just up ahead it turned left as well as going straight ahead.

They carried on walking in awkward silence until they got to the junction and Bellatrix abruptly turned left, while Lyra walked ahead until she realised and turned back jogging to catch up. Bellatrix laughed to herself when she heard the girl skid to a stop, nearly falling when the gravel moved under her feet. Lyra huffed and was sure Bellatrix laughed harder but didn't get chance to think on it when they stopped outside a pair of wrought-iron gates and Lyra almost walked into the death eater.

Bellatrix turned her head to look at Lyra and motioned with her head for her to stand next to her. Lyra knew better than to disobey and was sure it wasn't a request, so walked slowly next to the death eater but made sure there were a few inches between them. Before she could ask Bellatrix said, "the gate will let me through because it knows who I am, but you will need to state your name and why your here" the death eater then smirked at Lyra, "because if you remember you're here of your own accord, no one forced you".

Lyra rolled her eyes and replied, "yes I remember, I chose to come, this was my decision, don't act so full of yourself about it". She instantly regretted those words leaving her mouth and flinched, expecting to be cursed for her ignorance, but after five seconds without anything happening she looked back at the death eater to find her pouting at her.

Lyra breathed a sigh of relief and in those seconds that she looked away at the gate Bellatrix studied her. She had never known anyone to speak to her like that, not even her sisters had ever spoken to her like that, they wouldn't dare for fear of her attacking them. But this girl didn't even know her properly and she was talking with her as if they were lifelong friends, she just didn't understand it, the girl didn't even seem to be uncomfortable with her. With these thoughts in her mind she took in the girl's appearance properly for the first time. She followed the curve of her legs as she travelled up to her slim waist, and then to her round chest and finally her delicate face, with bright green eyes, pale skin and pink full lips, her brown hair resting just past her shoulders and even though it was messy gave her a wild look.

She had to give it to the girl, she was alright, but what Bellatrix was really interested in was how this girl had spunk enough to talking back to her and was acting... Well just like her. It intrigued her and the more she thought about it, the girl was just like a younger version of herself. She had an air about her that told others not to mess with her, and she held herself proudly with her shoulders back and head held high, even when she was covered in blood. Bellatrix didn't even feel like taunting or teasing her like she normally would to anyone else in this situation. No all Bellatrix wanted to do was find out more about this mysterious girl.

Lyra had expected the gate to do something that would indicate when she was meant to speak, but so far it hadn't done anything. Confused she turned to face the death eater only to find she was staring at her with a glazed over look, and Lyra didn't think Bellatrix was aware she was now looking at her. Lyra didn't know what to do or say, especially with the way the older witch was looking at her, as if trying to find something hidden. Lyra instead took this chance to look at the dark witch properly since they were in a rush earlier.

Bellatrix had changed quite a lot since she had last seen her, her face was no longer gaunt and the skin wasn't as tight so didn't look skull-like anymore. She also didn't look as ill and sickly, her skin still a porcelain white now had a healthy glow and a small amount of fat gave back her curves that Azkaban had diminished. These slight changes worked together to create a beautiful image. Lyra's gaze moved from the dark witches long raven locks, to the dark witches strong jaw line and down for a few seconds to her full chest before moving up to her dark red lips and then her dark eyes which had taken on a brown rather than the usual charcoal.

Lyra summarised that Bellatrix probably didn't relax this much with others and that's why her eyes, that were usually dark and pierced right down to your soul, were now soft and gazing at her in her own little world. To be perfectly honest Lyra was shocked that the usually insane death eater, hadn't tried to hurt her yet, in fact the older witch had helped her from falling over. It had confused Lyra but then she thought, _'I'm needed for this big 'plan' so she can't hurt me to much'_ however she was still surprised the dark witch hadn't even so much as scratched her.

Lyra shook her head, _'standing here staring at each other isn't getting us anywhere'_. Lyra had to get the death eaters attention without shocking her too much, so spoke softly, "should I state my name now or is something supposed to happen first?".

Bellatrix was ripped from her universe and brought back to reality when the girl spoke, and mentally kicked herself for zoning out yet again, _'you're getting soft, where's your backbone?!'_. Trying to get her usual arrogance back, she stepped towards the girl to show her superiority and lifted her chin looking down at her before she stated, "the gate will form into a face and demand to know who is present, but will not do this until I have acknowledge that I wish to enter".

Lyra nodded and then looked at the death eater expectantly, when she didn't say or do anything Lyra annoyed said, "Well? Are you going to 'acknowledge' you want to enter so we can get to where ever is it were going? If I remember you promised me a bed and the sooner we get there the sooner I can sleep".

This time Bellatrix reacted to the back chat, her wand whipped out of her sleeve in a flash and was at Lyra's neck in seconds. But to her disappointment Lyra didn't flinch, jump or go to move away, she simply stood there with a look of annoyance on her face. Before Bellatrix could say anything, Lyra found she was dripping with confidence and new found courage and smirked at the dumbstruck death eater, "oh what you gonna do, hex me? We both know that's not going to happen, you've already said you need me for your plan which means you can't afford to lose your temper with me and hurt me beyond repair" Lyra then took on a softer more tired tone, "so can we just get this over with, I know your tired as well you even said you had stayed behind beyond the time you needed to, so I think we both deserve to get some rest after everything that's happened, I will even say please".

Lyra knew she was pushing it big time with the older witch, but she really didn't care anymore. She had been ripped away from the life she once knew, now infected with lycanthropy and cursed to transform every full moon, and now had no choice but to work for the dark side, she felt she could be a bit cocky for once. Lyra thought she was going crazy when she saw the death eater grin at her but was proved wrong when Bellatrix said, "we made the right choice with you, just the right kind of attitude, you're going to fit in very nicely, and were going to get on splendidly".

Lyra wasn't sure if the dark witch was mocking her with the last sentence, but didn't have time to think about it because the death eater gripped her arm and turned towards the iron gates. She must have done something because the gate contorted into a face and in a deep booming voice said, "State your name and business at the manor".

Lyra with encouragement from the death grip Bellatrix was giving her stated clearly, "I am Lyra, Lyra Ulric, and I am here to be taught how to control my new powers as a werewolf by Bellatrix Lestrange". The iron face just stared at the two witches as if contemplating the information it had just been given. It must of decided it was good enough when the gate returned to normal and opened to let them inside.

Once they had passed the threshold of the gate Bellatrix's grip loosened but didn't let go, and she half pulled, pushed Lyra down the rest of the path. Lyra didn't really notice the eagerness of the dark witch because she was looking around at the new scenery. The two large hedges on either side had been left behind to reveal a large well-kept garden, with sculpted bushes and flower beds, as well as a beautiful fountain of to the right. The fountains main design was that of two phoenixes twirling around each other in a dance of flames, the water flowing out of their beaks down their solid feathers.

They passed a white peacock that was slowly walking around, not really going anywhere but just entertaining itself. Then Lyra looked straight forward for the first time and let out a gasp. There in front of them was a large handsome manor house that loomed out of the darkness and seemed to touch the sky with its dark presence. It looked elegant yet eerie at the same time. Bellatrix could sense Lyra awe at the manor and nodded her head, "yes it is quite striking the first time isn't it, but you will get used to it".

They had nearly reached the front door, and were just walking up the steps when the door swung open and they stepped inside, the door swung close behind them and then there was silence. Bellatrix turned to face Lyra and smirked, "welcome to Malfoy manor".

Lyra hesitated for a moment, had she heard the death eater correctly? Did she just say 'Malfoy' manor? Lyra confused said, "Wait, this is the Malfoy manor? Your telling me you've brought me to the home of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy? Well they're not going to be too pleased to know I'm here".

Bellatrix laughed at this and started walking down the large entrance hall which was adorned with pale-faced portraits on either side, pulling Lyra with her. "Oh and don't I know how true that is, because I'm sure you know I recognise your last name considering it's very well known in the pureblood society as belonging to blood traitors. Your father married a muggle girl who he had fallen in _'love'_ with" Bellatrix's voice took a high pitched tone as she mocked the last sentence, before continuing, "he ran off with her and brought shame to his family name and for what! For her to leave him when she found out what he was".

They had reached a bronze handled door and Bellatrix angrily opened it before pushing Lyra in and following after. Lyra didn't get much chance to steady herself before Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm again and started pulling her towards the centre of the large room to a chair that was positioned there, she assumed for her and whatever was to happen next. The death eater pushed her down into the chair before she circled it continuing were she left of, "he shamed his family and they had every right to disown him for what he did, fraternising with a muggle, bah disgusting! He risked everything and he also lost everything because even the girl he _'loved'_ didn't stay with him".

Lyra jumped when Bellatrix put her hands on the back of the chair and whispered next to her ear, "but none of that is your fault. Apart from that little slip up of your fathers, your blood would be as pure as mine for none of your other relatives had even thought about doing anything with a muggle or mudblood. No your blood isn't a tainted as others would be, it is only slightly muddy, so it will be allowed, for you, Lyra, are our equal and therefore are welcome in this household".

Bellatrix had slowly made her way around to the front of the chair and was now looking at Lyra waiting to see her reaction. Lyra was shocked to say the least. The insane women in front of her who normally couldn't stand being in the same room as a 'blood traitor' had just said it didn't matter that her mother had been a muggle making Lyra a half blood, because Lyra's blood was only tainted with her none magical blood, which was the only none magical blood in the whole family.

Lyra's mouth was open and she closed it before saying, "I don't understand, how can you of all people say that I'm your equal if I'm really classed as a half blood?". Lyra didn't know why she was arguing with the death eater, she was to shocked and confused in that moment to realise she was treading on thin ice.

Bellatrix just smiled at her and stepped forward so she was leaning over the girl, she reached for the necklace and lifted it slightly before whispering, "because not only is your blood basically as pure as mine, it also has the blood of the first which is what we need, but is also what we share. You and me Lyra, we are the same in ways you are yet to understand but soon you will, and you will see a new world is waiting for you to grasp and control". She let go of the necklace and turned around taking a few steps away from the chair.

She turned around and Lyra saw the change in Bellatrix's eyes, they had turned dark once again but this time also had an unsettling sparkle to them that made the women look mad and terrifying. Her voice was deeper this time and more menacing, "however due to the small amount of mud that flows through your veins, the purity and concentration of the blood belonging to the first has diminished and will not work for what we plan, so I will have to purify your blood with my own".

Lyra didn't like where this was going, the Bellatrix she had been talking with playfully earlier was gone and was slowly being replaced with the insane version she had known from that night at the ministry. She hadn't noticed but someone else was in the room with them now and she heard them utter an incantation, before their footsteps echoed around the room. The person was getting closer to Lyra and she could hear their footsteps right behind her, she was panicking now.

"Ahh Cissy, you got my owl then from the other day, good we couldn't of proceeded without you present" Bellatrix smiled at the person behind Lyra and held out her hand waiting for something. Lyra didn't have to wonder for much longer who this 'Cissy' was because the person walked around the chair and stood next to Bellatrix. With Blonde locks and blue eyes along with that obvious black beauty it was Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa handed Bellatrix something so fast that Lyra only got a glimpse of something silver before it was hidden away in Bellatrix's dress. Narcissa then looked at Lyra from head to toe and back before turning to Bellatrix, "you are sure she is the one?".

The dark witch nodded never moving her gaze from Lyra, "I'm certain, as soon as I saw that necklace and the way it fits so perfectly, I knew. It also helps that all I can smell on her is the blood, she is the last descendant that this will work with".

Lyra was confused and utterly annoyed, these two were talking as if she wasn't there and she didn't understand a single thing they were going on about. She snapped, "excuse me, I am still here you know! And could someone explain what the bloody hell you're talking about, what's all this about the 'blood of the first' or me being the 'one'? And what's my necklace got to do with anything? It was just a birthday present!".

Narcissa jumped at the sudden shouting and went to reprimand the girl for speaking out of term in her house, but Bellatrix held out a hand to stop her, "no Cissy, it's ok she deserves to know". Narcissa just nodded her head and stood patiently waiting for when she was needed. Bellatrix smirked at the girl, "you wish to know do you, well you will find out eventually so now is as good a time as any. When you got that necklace did anyone tell you what it symbolises?".

Lyra frowned trying to remember what it was Luna had said to her when she first saw the necklace, then it hit her. "Yeah, they told me that it's meant to be a symbol of the first ever werewolf Lycaon" she said to the dark witch who's smirk impossibly got wider.

Bellatrix nodded and took a step forward, "very good, yes that necklace is a symbol of Lycaon, but it's not just that, it once belonged to him. For you see Lyra, your necklace has everything to do with it, because without it none of what I have planned would work".

Lyra grabbed her necklace with her hand and tried to sort out her thoughts, _'this once belonged to the first werewolf, and it's now around my neck!'_. She shook her head and said, "So what's so special about this necklace? What is it that it can do?".

Bellatrix chuckled, "no it's not what the necklace can do, but what it can channel that makes it special, because it isn't the necklace that gives you the power or any old werewolf could use it".

Then a light bulb flicked on in Lyra's head, everything made sense and she understood what they had said, she gasped, "of course, when you said blood of the first you meant Lycaon, which means I'm one of his descendants and it's his blood that allows this necklace to do whatever it is that it does, but I'm guessing it has something to do with controlling the transformations".

Bellatrix clapped her hands mockingly and at this Narcissa walked to the back of the chair. Bellatrix smirked at Lyra, "oh well done, my my we are good at problem solving aren't we. Yes everything you said is correct, you are one of his last descendants that has the power to control one of his necklaces, but as I said earlier because of the mud flowing in your veins we must purify you before it will work". Bellatrix then reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a large silver dagger.

Lyra had a sense of deja vu and started to panic, the last time she had seen this image all her friends were dead and she was next. She was about to get up and run anywhere to get away, but found her hands and legs were bound to the chair by ropes that weren't there a second ago. Then she heard a soft sound behind her and realised it must have been Narcissa who bound her to the chair. Narcissa knew what Bellatrix was going to do and even though she wished it didn't have to happen she knew it was necessary, the only reason she was here was because Bellatrix asked her to make sure she didn't go too far and inflict pain that wasn't needed.

Lyra struggled to get out of her bindings as Bellatrix got closer with the dagger in hand. She screamed, "You tricked me! You just wanted to hurt me for your own entertainment! I shouldn't of trusted you!". Lyra continued pulling at the ropes causing friction burns on her wrists and ankles while whimpering and crying, she knew what was coming next.

Narcissa leaned forward next to Lyra's ear and put her hand on the girl's left hand and whispered soothingly, "shh it's ok, she doesn't want to hurt you Lyra, she has to do this so you can have your rightful power. I promise it won't be long and she will stop once the exchange is complete. I'm here it will be ok...". Lyra didn't hear the rest of what Narcissa was saying, but did notice how the witch held her hand for support and it helped calm her slightly.

What she was focused on now was how Bellatrix had stopped in front of her right arm and had removed the left sleeve from her own dress, leaving her lower arm exposed and vulnerable. Then she did something that caught Lyra by surprise. The dark witch brought the silver dagger to her own flesh and pierced it with the blade until drops of crimson liquid travelled up the metal stopping at the handle. Lyra watched wide eyed as the dark witch continued to pierce her flesh until the dagger was covered in blood, and only then did she remove it from her skin which healed as soon as the metal no longer touched it.

Lyra only had eyes for the now dark red dagger, the blood didn't move or drip from the blade. She heard Bellatrix say, "this is a magical dagger that takes blood from one and give it to another. This will hurt but only for a short while". Then Bellatrix stepped forward and hovered the blade over Lyra's lower arm, right in the middle of her pink scar. She didn't continue only waited for permission giving the girl a sense of control in the situation.

Lyra looked from the dagger to the dark witch who was looking at her. She then heard Narcissa's soft words of encouragement and the squeeze of her hand. She had decided. She slowly nodded her head and saw how Bellatrix flashed a toothy grin and plunged the dagger into the pink flesh. It was as if her old wound was reborn, her whole arm exploded with pain focusing on the point of entry and she felt the blood move into her veins like an acid poison.

She screamed in agony and was sure she was crushing the blonde witches hand with her death grip, but the older witch just continued her soft sounds. She heard Bellatrix hiss at her, "Don't tense your muscle's, it will only make it worse and force the blood out which will make the exchange longer". Lyra tried to relax her arm like she was told, but the pain was unbearable and she just couldn't see how anyone would be able to when in this much pain.

And then it vanished.

She opened her eyes and through tears saw that the now clean dagger was no longer in her flesh but in the death eater's hand, and her arm had once again healed and left her flesh contorted and disfigured. She released the blonde witches hand and saw the bruise she had caused with her grip. She tried to turn around to apologise but was still bound to the chair by the ropes, so couldn't turn very far. Lyra just relaxed into the chair and with strained breath said, "I'm so sorry about your hand Narcissa, I didn't mean to... I just...".

Narcissa walked around to the front of the chair next to Bellatrix and waved the bruised hand, "it's fine, nothing a small spell won't fix". The only way to describe Narcissa's tone and actions would be in a motherly fashion Lyra thought, because the way she had comforted her and tried to calm her down was in the way a mother would her child, and the way she spoke now was as if a child had hurt their mother by accident and was apologising. Lyra thought it was probably because her own son was her age, and Narcissa must have felt bad that she had to endure what she did.

Bellatrix smirked and handed the dagger back to Narcissa, who took it and walked over to a handsome, ornate marble mantelpiece on the right side of the room. There she placed the dagger inside a glass case and then stood there watching the other two witches at a distance. Lyra had watched the blonde and when she turned back to look at Bellatrix, she found the dark witch pointing her wand at her with a smirk on her face. Lyra felt a cold shiver run over her, the dark witch in front of her had that evil twinkle and her body posture was dominant.

Bellatrix Lestrange was back.

Bellatrix sensed the change in the girl. Her shoulders had slumped and her head was bowed slightly, wide eyes stared at her drowning the dark witch in fear. She was in control now. And she loved it. Bellatrix cackled and Lyra jumped in shock, her eyes wandered over to the blonde witch searching for help she would never find. As soon as she heard the dark witch move her eyes snapped back watching as she flicked her wand. Unexpectedly the ropes holding her to the chair disappeared and she was forced out of the chair before that to vanished.

Now that she was stood up, she felt it. The blood burning through her veins as it travelled around her body, then it hit her heart. Her whole body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out, as if something was trying to escape the confines of her flesh. It wasn't painful however, it made her feel alive and powerful as if she could do anything if she gave into the feeling and allowed herself to be consumed by it. But she didn't. It scared her the power she felt, and she wouldn't allow it to take over, it wasn't her, it was something else trying to control her. She wouldn't allow something to change who she was. She fought it.

She clenched her fists and stiffened her jaw at her bodies protests, the energy and power could literally be seen on her. The hair all over her body stood on end, in any other situation the way the hair on her head was floating around would of been hilarious. Her skin was glowing and the heat could be felt crackling of it, steam was rising and caused a small mist to surround her. She yelp and grabbed her right arm when a sharp pain shot through it, as if the bone was moving. She was caught off guard but quickly gained control again and concentrated on pushing this energy back down inside her.

"You can feel it can't you. The power. Let it consume you, don't fight it, it's your destiny Lyra" Bellatrix spoke softly as she circled Lyra, wand still in hand and slightly pointed at the girl.

Lyra watched the dark witch, she had a hungry look in her eyes she was obviously enjoying watching her struggle. A surge of anger shot through her and she hissed, "No, I won't let it control me. This is you, and I don't want to be like you. I don't know why I agreed to this, but I did, and the most you can do is take pleasure in my pain and struggle, you're sick!".

Bellatrix cackled and walked over to the girl, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her, "it's a bit late to be changing your mind now girly, it's done and you can't stop it so you might as well get it over with, you will be surprised how much you will come to enjoy your new power and the sooner you do the less pain you will be in. Because let's face it, we all know I love seeing others in pain, whether it's some muggle, a mudblood or another death eater, it doesn't matter, so I will enjoy every second you squirm".

Narcissa could see it coming before either of them did, and she knew it would push Bellatrix over the edge and once that happened she wouldn't be able to stop her sister. So when she heard the slap echo around the room a single tear fell down her cheek, she knew what would now happen to the girl, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She could only watch and listen and hope the girl let the power consume her quickly.

Bellatrix quickly let go of the girls chin and brought the hand to her burning cheek, there would be a bruise tomorrow. Shock was quickly overcome with boiling rage and Bellatrix hissed, "Wrong move girl, CRUCIO".

Lyra howled in pain as she fell to the floor. It felt as if she was being stabbed over and over again and all the bones in her body were shattered to pieces, the pain was excruciating and she wished for it to be over. It felt like a life time until Bellatrix lifted her wand, when in fact it had only been a minute. She hadn't realised she was begging for the pain to end until she heard her own voice just as the curse stopped, "please stop... Sorry...". No one else spoke, the only sound was Lyra's ragged breath as she tried to calm down. She was curled up in a ball facing the direction of the mantel piece and she could see Narcissa's silent tears and could of sworn she saw her mouth 'sorry'.

Then her vision was obscured by black high heel boots, and she followed them up a black dress until she was looking up at Bellatrix. The dark witch was looking at her with annoyance and said, "I should of left you to bleed earlier when we attacked you, you would have died slowly and painfully, and you wouldn't be wasting my time right now". Bellatrix then walked past her kicking her legs as she passed muttering something about getting a drink because this was going to take longer than she thought.

Lyra had gotten to her knees and was just standing up again when she heard Bellatrix mock, "I could of had some fun with your little friends if I'd have left you, could of turned a few of them, but then again Greyback does tend to get carried away...".

Lyra shot up and turned to the witch who was now at a table with a glass in hand, she could feel the anger running through her veins and the power flared so much she could only just control it. The glass Bellatrix was holding shattered just before Lyra shouted, "you dare lay a finger on any of them and you will regret it!".

Bellatrix jumped when the glass broke, she wiped her hand to make sure there wasn't any glass and then turned to Lyra. She smirked at the anger she was showing, now things were going to get interesting. She mocked, "Oh why what are you going to do? You going to get me?". She walked over to the girl and circled her again. "What would you do if I hurt one of your friends, hey? What would you do if I got that Weasley brat and her brother?".

Lyra was getting angrier, she clenched her fists, and this time it wasn't because she was controlling herself. If this witch kept talking she was going to find out how muggles settle their differences. "If you carry on Lestrange, your soon going to find out what I would do".

Bellatrix laughed, "oh really, well it can't be much because you don't have your wand do you , or you would have used it by now". She had walked all the way around the girl and was now stopped in front of her.

Lyra was shaking, she wouldn't be able to stop the power soon, and really she didn't want to any more, she hoped it would help her hurt the dark witch as much as possible. "I don't need a wand to hurt you Bellatrix, and if you carry on talking I will be happy to show you what I mean".

Bellatrix smirked, the girl didn't realise that was exactly what she wanted. She carried on, "oh I'm sure you don't, but I doubt it wouldn't be anything compared to what I would do to that blonde haired freak you seem so friendly with".

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!".

Bellatrix smirk grew wider. She had touched a nerve. Perfect.

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her fingers and said playfully, "oh so I was right was I, you care for the blonde freak. Aren't you just friends? Or are you something more?".

Lyra stomped her foot in anger and shouted, "Don't be so stupid Bellatrix, you've been watching us all day, why don't you figure it out!". She could feel the power taking over and she couldn't stop it, instead she welcomed it, it wouldn't be long until she was consumed.

Bellatrix looked from her wand to the angry, frustrated girl in front of her and laughed, "Oh yes how silly of me, I remember now when you were in town, you said you _'love' _her didn't you. Is that true? Or is she just good in bed?".

Lyra took a step closer to the dark witch and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm warning you, watch your mouth before you say something you will regret". She could feel her body was trying to change, but there was one last barrier stopping it, her will power, and it wouldn't last long at this rate.

Bellatrix closed the distance so they were just a few inches apart. She completely ignored Lyra's warning and whispered, "does she make you scream girly? Make you weak at the knees and unable to stand? If she's that good I might take her for myself and use her before giving her over to the dark lord I'm sure he could do with some realise as could the rest of the death eaters".

That was it. Barriers were pulled down and the beast was released. Lyra screamed at the dark witch and pushed her back with as much force as she could, before she was overcome with the agony of her body changing shape. Her bones moved and grew, hairs sprouted all over her body and her nose and mouth stretched into a muzzle. The transformation was instant unlike with a normal werewolf and the pain only lasted a second. She was also aware of her surroundings unlike with normal werewolf's that only remembered what happened after reverting to human form.

She was confused at first because as well as all her senses becoming really sensitive she could see lines of colour trailing of in different directions. It wasn't until she looked down at herself and saw a blue aura around her that she realised she was seeing scents as colours. When she looked at herself she saw she was covered in dark brown fur with patches of her blue top from where it ripped to accommodate her larger self, tank tops were not meant to be worn by werewolves. She felt a burning at her chest and saw the pendant was glowing red, she lifted her hand or now paw and covered it. As she did so it gradually cooled and returned to normal.

It was sealing the magic with the first transformation, now she could transform whenever she wanted at whatever time. Now that she had gotten over the shock of what had happened she felt the absolute freedom flowing through her veins. She felt as though she could do anything, after all she was a werewolf, what couldn't she do!? She wanted to run until her paws bled, howl until her throat horse and hunt until her blood lust was sated...

Then she remembered why this had happened in the first place, why she had gotten angry enough for the magic to take control. She smelled her before anything else. She smelt of cinnamon and spice, but also a strong scent of blood that never left, the blood of her victims... There was something else as well that was familiar, damp, sweet and full of musk but Lyra couldn't place it at the moment. Then she heard her. Her cackling and joyous cries, "yes, it worked! Finally, it worked!". Lyra looked up at the dark witch, she was jumping around on her feet swinging her arms happily and shooting of random spells in her triumph.

Lyra growled at the sight, she remembered the witch's last words, and although they may not be true she didn't care. She needed to be taught a lesson, and she now had the tools to do so. She slowly made her way over with one thought. Should she make it slow and painful or quick and easy?

Narcissa had watched the scene unfold. Her sister taunting the girl trying to make her angry enough to transform, and the poor girl making it harder on herself by giving her sister the fuel for the fire. Narcissa knew what Bellatrix said had been a lie. Her sister might be crazy and a lunatic, but even she wouldn't force that on a child, she still had some morals. Whether it was true or not it worked, because after that Lyra let the power take over and she transformed binding the necklace to her command. It would only work for her now unless she dies or hands it over to another descendant.

Once she transformed Narcissa could breathe easy again, it was all over and all they had to do now was show her to her room. That's what she thought anyway. The plan was that if the girl was the one they were looking for and she transformed, they were to use the spell made specifically to revert her to human form and take her to a room to allow her to rest, so that the next day Bellatrix could start her training. It was going exactly according to plan until Bellatrix lost it and started dancing around laughing at their success. Narcissa had to agree she felt the same way, it was a very slim chance that the girl was the last descendant so when she transformed she felt ecstatic, but she didn't feel the need to dance and drop her guard in front of a 7ft werewolf.

She had expected Bellatrix to calm down and take control again, but her sister truly was lost to her emotions as she started firing of spells and one only just missed her because she jumped out of the way, but she lost her balance and fell to her knees. She was about to get back up and shout at her sister for nearly hexing her, but was cut short. The first thing she saw was the large brown werewolf that was Lyra growling and walking over to Bellatrix, who hadn't noticed because she was still dancing around.

Narcissa jumped to her feet and grabbed her wand, she started walking over trying to get Bellatrix's attention without alerting Lyra. It wasn't working but Lyra was getting closer and closer to her sister with her teeth bared and claws at the ready. She shouted, "Bella! Would you stop for a minute and realise your life is in danger!". It did no good though, Bellatrix wasn't listening and was laughing at the top of her voice, and it didn't seem to affect Lyra either because she just got closer and started getting ready to pounce.

Narcissa rushed the rest of the distance making sure she had a clear shot at Lyra, she only had one chance. Just as Lyra was about to spring forward at Bellatrix, Narcissa shouted, "Homoropheus renvert maxium" a silver beam shot from her wand and hit Lyra in mid-air. She was instantly reverted to her human form and landed on top of Bellatrix, who had snapped out of it when she heard Narcissa shouting the spell.

Narcissa then rushed over to the two witches and summoned a blanket to wrap around the now naked girl. The spell, when used at that intensity always knocked out whoever it hit, and Lyra was now unconscious in Bellatrix's arms. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, her sister was ok and so was Lyra. She hit Bellatrix lightly on her arm and said, "Bella don't ever do that again, you have to be more aware of what's going on, especially when you anger a teenager into transforming into a werewolf by telling her you're going to abduct her girlfriend. Seriously Bella what were you thinking?!".

Bellatrix just laughed softly and pulled the girl against her chest while she stood up, she then picked up the girl and walked over to the door motioning for Narcissa to follow. As they walked into the entrance hall Bellatrix said, "I was thinking it would work, and it did, but I never expected that kind of response, guess I went a little overboard didn't I Cissy". They were now walking up a marble staircase to the next floor which was were the family rooms were, they didn't want anyone to stumble upon Lyra by accident.

Narcissa followed behind Bellatrix down the hall, passing door after door until they reached the end and Bellatrix stopped waiting for Narcissa to open the door in front of them. Narcissa pushed the door open and as Bellatrix walked passed closed it and cast the muffliato spell before turning to her sister and saying, "a little overboard, you went way to far Bella! You said you were going to abduct her girlfriend and rape her and then give her to the dark lord for him to rape as well, who says that to a teenager even you!".

Bellatrix flinched at the word, she may be insane but that was never right, especially with a child. She carefully placed the girl on the bed and pulled the covers over her before turning to her sister and whispering, "I know, I shouldn't have even implied it, but it was the only way to get her angry enough to transform. It was that or torture her with the cruciatus curse and I'm sure you wouldn't have liked that, even I didn't want to do that, when I did I lost control of myself you saw how it happened Cissy".

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement and walked over to the door. They needed to leave the girl be for now, she had been ripped from her former life and forced into this one full of darkness and pain, she deserved her rest. Bellatrix had just opened the door and was about to leave when Narcissa asked, "Bella, why didn't you want to torture her? You normally love to torture people, what's different with her?".

Bellatrix turned to her sister with a look of shock on her face, "why do you ask? Did you want me to?".

Narcissa shook her head and waved her hands frantically, "no, of course I didn't, I was just asking because it's not like you".

Bellatrix looked from her sister to Lyra asleep in the bed. She looked back at her sister and simply said, "I didn't want to because she's one of us". She then walked out of the room and down the hall, disappearing behind one of the doors. Narcissa just looked at Lyra one more time before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

As soon as she heard the click of the lock she knew she was finally alone. She relaxed into the soft bed and turned on her side, she curled up and held onto the necklace. It was ironic that this necklace was the only reason she was still alive, but was also the reason she was here in the first place. She was still covered in blood, but that didn't matter at the moment she was too tired to care. With a single tear sliding down her cheek, Lyra fell asleep with one thought on her mind. Was Luna ok?

* * *

this whole chapter has been very sad and upsetting so the next chapter is going to have a lot of funny moments including draco, breakfast and a few childish death eaters xD let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas then just send us a message :)


End file.
